Inuyasha Karaoke
by sesshy's one and only
Summary: the inuyasha gang sings karaoke how much weirder can it get! Disclamier: I don't own inuyasha.Or any of the songs! my new sn is sesshy's one and only not miroku's girlfriend
1. Don'tcha? Sesshomaru

Ok so my friend Emily made this and she wanted me to post it if you like you can read more of her stories at just search em. Thanks!

One day Sesshy saw inuyashas sword laying on the ground randomly, and suddenly Sesshy started to sing!

song: don't cha  
Sesshy:OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'  
(oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

Sesshomaru:  
Ya see this get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow ing shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

Tetseiga:  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
Inuyashas all over you (Inuyashas all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

Don't cha wish your sword was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your sword was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know Inuayasha ain't gonna wanna share

Don't cha wish your sword was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your sword was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Sesshomaru:  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

Tetseiga:  
I know tenseiga loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish yoursword was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your sword was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your sword was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Sesshomaru relizes what he just said and walks away bright red.

Thanks for reading guys!

Sesshy: you did not just have me sing that

Emily: YES I DID!!!

Sesshy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me(aka Miyu from now on): ok then thanks 4 reading plz review!!


	2. Poisoning Pigeons in Park! Naraku

Heyy Miyu here again! Heres the second chapter! This is one of my favorite songs!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Poisoning peigons in the Park or inuyasha or this story its Emily's.

ENJOY!

Sesshy: MUHAHAHA now naraku is singing! After this I shall kill him!

Emily: ooooo I'll help

Me:…O.o…ok then on with the story

"Naraku what makes you like killing so much?" Asks Kagura.

"Well it's quit easy you see..." Narauku says standing up

Naraku:  
spring is here a spring is here  
life is skittles and life is beer  
I think the loveliest time of the year is the spring  
I do? Don't you? Course you do  
but there's one thing that makes spring complete for me  
and makes every Sunday a treat for me

Kagura: Spring?

Naraku:  
all the world seems in tune on a spring afternoon  
when we're poisoning pigeons in the park  
every Sunday you'll see  
my sweet heart and me  
as we poison the pigeons in the park

When they see us coming, the birdies all try an' hide,  
But they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide.

Kagura: is that legal?

Naraku:  
The sun's shining bright,  
Ev'rything seems all right,  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park

Kagura: You're inspiration is pigeons?

Naraku:  
We've gained notoriety,  
And caused much anxiety  
In the Audubon Society  
With our games.  
They call it impiety,  
And lack of propriety,  
And quite a variety  
Of unpleasant names.

but it's not against any religion  
to want to dispose of a pigeon

Kagura: Really?

Naraku:  
so if sunday your free  
why don't you come with me  
and we'll poison the pigeons in the park  
and maybe we'll do in a squirrel or two  
while we're poisoning pigeons in the park

Kagura: (starts to twitch)

Naraku:  
We'll murder them all in our joy and our merriment.  
Except for the few we take home to experiment.

My pulse will be quickenin'  
With each drop of strychnine  
We feed to a pigeon.  
It just takes a smidgen!  
To poison a pigeon in the park.

Kagura slowly backs away... slowly. As a pigeon bumps into her leg

Me: Poor poor pigeons!

In the background: Emily and sesshy have an axe. Sesshy is hunting naraku while Emily experiments on pigeons.

Me: please review

(No pigeons were harmed in the making of this story)


	3. White'n'nerdy Souta

Miyu: hi again Emily wanted me to stop commenting at the beginning and end so I will stop from now on you will just see the disclaimers and plz review!

ENJOY!

Soata sighs sadly and looks at the window with a bag of patato chips.

"Soata? why don't you go outside?" says Kagome slipping on her shoes, Souta sighs, "Well i gotta a problem with out doors Kagome, you see..."

song: white n' nerdy

Souta:  
They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Kagome: that's true...

Souta:  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon

Kagome: Klingon? since when did you like star trek?

Souta:  
They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

Kagome: Dad's side got'cha white n' nerdy

Souta:  
I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

Kagome: You do what with bubble wrap?

Souta:  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

Kagome: Thanks Souta good to know... nerd.

Plz review! Thanks!


	4. Walk Away Sango

Disclaimer: sorry I 4got to put it in the last 1! I don't own Inuyasha, White' n Nerdy (Weird Al owns that), or Walk away (Kelly Clarkson owns it), or this story Em does.

Miroku starts to grope but another women. Sango finally speaks out!

sango:  
You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Miroku just smiles pleasantly and groped Sango. After all that heart warming singing Sango still… SLAP!

Plz review!


	5. Chihuahua! Inuyasha

Disclaimer: hi this is Em: Hello reader. Thank you for reading my fanfic! I can't get to this site. I'm at my friend Miyu's house. I e-mailed this to her. And nice her posted it! So a special thanks to MIYU! Also I DID NOT write the song Chihuahua. It was written by DJ bobo. Also inuyasha. Not mine. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! ENJOY

Kagome points out the fact that Inuyashas ears sorta resemble that of a chihuahaus. This Angers Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:

Chihuahua

Chihuahua  
Chihuahua

Chihuahua

Oh, Chihuahua! 

Kagome: Excuse me?

Inuyasha:  
I'm walking in the street  
And the moon shine's bright  
A little melody keeps feeling on my mind tonight  
I gotcha!  
It's the song about Chihuahua  
Yeah, that's cool alright

It was fun  
And a life without sorrow  
Feels young  
And when you think about tomorrow  
Say YO!  
When you're about to freak out  
Just go and then shout it out loud 

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha:  
Chihuahua here  
Chihuahua there  
Everybody wants it everywhere  
Sing it loud  
And life can be so easy 

Kagome: Oh god…

Inuyasha:  
What can make you move, Chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua  
What can make you dance  
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you sing Chihuahua  
Take it and you win Chihuahua  
What can bring you joy  
Oh Chihuahua!

I'm driving in my car  
Looking for a parking space  
There it is my place someone else wins the race  
NO, I give up  
Today is not my day  
But then I take a deep breathe and say:

Calm down  
When you're about to go crazy  
Turn around  
And feel as fresh as a daisy  
Just run  
Because it's time to go  
Have fun and let the whole world know

Chihuahua here  
Chihuahua there  
Everybody wants it everywhere  
Sing it loud  
And life can be so easy Chihuahua

What can make you move Chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua  
What can make you dance  
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you sing Chihuahua  
Take it and you win Chihuahua  
What can bring you joy  
Oh Chihuahua!

Chihuahua

Chihuahua

Chihuahua

Chihuahua

Oh Chihuahua!

What can make you move Chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua  
What can make you dance  
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you shout Chihuahua  
What it's all about Chihuahua  
What can make you love  
Oh Chihuahua!

Kagome: So hows that gonna help me?

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME MAKE MORE!


	6. Girlfriend! Kagome

Disclaimer: Miyu here I don't own the song Girlfriend, inuyasha, or this story.

Kikyo and Inuyasha once again meet in a heartfelt moment. "Inuyasha why the hell is she your girlfriend!" Cries Kagome.

Kagome:

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No its not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mothering princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Kikyo: Excuse me?!

Kagome:  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Kikyo: Shut up!

Kagome:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Kikyo: you gotta problem with me?!

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Kikyo: O great! now I'm stupid

Kikyo vanishes. cause I said so.

Miyu: I'm getting bored not commenting…

Plz review!


	7. Banana Phone Rin and Shippo

Miyu: Ok I'm commenting cuz I sed so and the song for this chapter was MY IDEA! So HA Emily! Anyway we really hope you've liked the story so far, just a reminder we do accept constructive criticism just not harsh flames! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Idon't own Inuyasha, Banana Phone or this story!

Rin and shippou! this is random but awesome!

Shippou: Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling! Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! banana phone Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone I've got this feeling, so appealing,for us to get together and sing. Sing!

Rin: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone. Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone. It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches, It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular

Shippou: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop! Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping panana phone It's no baloney, it ain't a p(h)ony My cellular bananular phone!Don't need quarters,

Rin:don't need dimes,to call a friend of mine!

Shippou: Don't need computer or TV,to have a real good time! I'll call for pizza. I'll call my cat.

Rin: I'll call the white house, have a chat!

Shippou: I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing! (Soprano Sax Solo)

Kagome: You're making me hungry for bananas!

Rin: Yeah!Play that thing!(Piano Solo)Whooo Hooo! Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phoneBoop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doopYin yang yin yang yin yang ying yonana phone

Both: It's a real live mama and papa phone,a brother and sister and a dogaphone,a grandpa phone and a grandma phone too! Oh Yeah! My cellular, bananular phone! Banana phone, ring ring ring! (It's a phone with appeal!) Banana phone, ring ring ring! (Now you can have your phone and eat it too!)

Kagome: Banana phone, ring ring ring! (This song drives me, Bananas!) Banana phone, ring ring ring! Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop!

Miyu: Yeah I know this isn't the longest song but its fun!

PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Hips Don't lie Jaken

Miyu: Hola! Ok so we got this suggestion from : 4gVn sOul thanks so much for the suggestion me and Em loved it and decided its really funny! SO CREDIT FOR THIS FUNNNY CHAPTER GOES TO 4gVn sOul!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hips Don't lie or Inuyasha or this story!

Ok so Jaken was at this bar….and he didn't even get drunk he just wanted to sing karaoke,,,so this is what song he chose…

Jaken:

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
we got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Jaken, Jaken

Sesshomaru: uhhhh…Rin NO!!!!!

Rin:

I never really knew that Jaken could sing like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, muy feo, mi casa, su casa  
Jaken, Jaken 

Sesshomaru: JAKEN GET DOWN FROM THE STAGE NOW!

Jaken:

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension   
Don't you see baby, this is perfection 

Sesshomaru: Whoa wait Jaken's a girl! OMG! 

Rin:

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's Making me puke  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor   
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep just stop shaking it

Sesshomaru: RIN ITS PAST YOUR BEDTIME!

Rin:  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, muy feo, mi casa, su casa  
Jaken, Jaken

Jaken:

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto 

Sesshomaru: yea Jaken, your on tonight on my HIT LIST!

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie   
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Jaken, Jaken 

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half demon, half man   
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know   
That's a bit too hard to explain 

Rin:

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia 

Sesshomaru: RIN SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SPEAK SPANISH!!!

I never really knew that she could dance like this   
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, muy feo, mi casa, su casa  
Jaken, Jaken

Jaken:

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be dumb and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Señorita, feel the conga, don't let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Rin:

Yeah  
She's so Ugly every man's Nightmare  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Pukey Pukey  
I need a whole club dizzy 

Jaken:

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Sesshomaru: CUZ YOU'RE A TOAD SINGING AND DANCING THINKING YOU'RE A GIRL!

Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

Sesshomaru: pukes oh my gawd! Kills Jaken

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru what's all the noisee??!!

Sesshomaru: Rin!! if you're here whos??

Just then Jakotsu takes off a rin costume……EWWWW!!!!

PLZ REVIEW!


	9. Hungry like the wolf Koga

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Hungry like the wolf, or Inuyasha or this fanfic…but I do own a lot of Inuyasha posters and plushies!

It's been another failed day of winning kagome's love for Koga. And it was supper came. Koga was staving!

Koga:  
Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Ginta: Uh Koga are you okay?

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Hakkaku: Uh Koga we're all hungry...

Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heart I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Ginta: OOO this song is catchy!

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf

Hakkaku: HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF YEAH!

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Ayame: Uhhh…Koga I didn't know you like my cooking THAT much! **hugs koga**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Do I Creep You Out Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, This fanfic, Or the song Do I creep You out…

Miroku grabbed another victims hand! uh-oh...

Miroku:I know that you  
Don't know me very well  
We've barely met  
But I can surely tell  
No one will ever  
Love you like I do

I like to feel  
The warm spot on your chair  
Sometimes I drool  
And usually I stare  
My precious one  
I saved that gum  
That you threw in the garbage

Sango: YES THANKYOUVERYMUCH! (bashes on head and gives girl a evil glare)

Miroku:  
You're the one I dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Everytime I shake your hand now  
Wanna stick your fingers in my mouth  
Do I creep you out?  
Call you every night and hang up  
Gonna carve your name in my leg  
In my leg, oh-oh!

Somethin' I should ask about  
Can I sniff the pit-stains on your blouse?  
And do I creep you,  
Do I creep you out?  
(Your restraining order's out)  
(Still the only question with me now)  
Oh the only question  
(Is "Do I creep you out?")  
Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Know exactly where you live now  
Follow you from work right to your house  
Well, do I creep you out?  
Do I creep you out?

Girl being grooped: Hmm... YES!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. I want to Break free Kagura

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, This fanfic, Or the song I want to Break Free…

Naraku pulls out Kaguras heart and tells but another threat

Kagura:  
I want to break free  
I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I want to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true

Naraku: With who? Holy BLEEP!

I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
Oh how I want to break free,  
Oh how I want to break free

Naraku: wow wow wait?! aren't you my sister?!

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to, living without, living without,  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, woah-hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see

I've got to break free

I've got to break free

I want to break free Yeaa  
I want

I want

I want

I want to break free.

Naraku: F.Y.I I'll kill you if you ever sing that again... did you call me baby?!

I know these chapters have gotten short but PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. I'm too sexy! SESSHY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, This fanfic, Or the song I'm to sexy…

Another fanclub where all the sesshy fangirls meet! when outta know where SESSHY POPS UP! And better yet SINGS!

Sesshomaru:  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Fangirls and Miyu: OH-MI-GAWD! IT"S SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru:  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

Fangirls and Miyu: AHHH!!!!!! SESSHY! I LOVE YOU!

Sesshomaru:  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song

I know these chapters have gotten short but PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. UGLY Jaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, This fanfic, Or the song U.G.L.Y…

Jaken is ugly! (who doesnt know!) so everyone decided to sing this right infront of jakens face!

Inuyasha:  
U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly  
U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly

Hey! Hey you ugly!

Everyone:  
U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly

Hey! hey! you ugly!

U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly  
Hey! hey! you ugly!

Kagome:  
I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away

Sesshomaru: I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming

Sango:You hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress

Miroku: You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you - Oh wait yes I do!

Rin: Your teeth are all yellow they're covered in mold  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old

Kohaku: When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Souta: Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead

Shippou:  
There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill-  
You ugly!

Every:  
U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly

UG.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly  
Hey! hey! you ugly!

U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly  
Hey! hey! you ugly!

Kikyo:  
What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast.

Naraku:  
Girl, You're scary you're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo

Kagura  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!

Kanna:  
You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Koga:  
Uncle Fester remember him  
I never knew that you had a twin

Ayame:  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Your mama says you ugly, you ugly

Everyone:  
U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly!

U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly!

Shippou:  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Inuyasha: Yo' mama says you ugly  
Shippou: Get busy

Get busy  
Inuyasha: Yo' mama says you ugly  
shippou: Get busy

Get busy  
Inuyasha: Yo' mama says you ugly  
shippou: Get busy

Get busy  
Everyone: YOU UGLY!

U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly!  
Hey! Hey! You ugly!

U.G.L.Y

You ain't got no alibi

You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly!

Inuyasha: Quasimodo  
Kagome: Camelbreath  
sesshomaru: Squarehead  
Everyone: Ugly  
Songo: Chicken legs  
Miroku: Pigface  
Shippou: Chin like bubba  
everyone:Ugly  
Rin:Fish lips  
Kohalu: Toad licker  
Souta: Poindexter  
Ugly  
Koga: Spaghetti arms  
Ayame: Limp butt  
Kaede: Freakshow  
Jaken: Ugly wait a second -

Everyone: U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly!  
Hey! Hey! You ugly

Girls: U.G.L.Y you could make an onion cry  
Boys: U.G.L.Y like an alien chased by the F.B.I

Everyone:

U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y   
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you UGLY!

PLEASE COMMENT! And give us ideas! They are welcome!


	14. When I'm 64 Kaede

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or When I'm Sixty four. PLEASE ENJOY! REMEMBER I LIKE COMMENTS! My goal is to get 25 comments by the end of the year! PLEASE HELP

Kaede is telling shippou stories of the past. When shippou yawns and sighs and says at least i'm not old.

Song: When I'm Sixty Four

Kaede:

When I get older, losing my hair,  
(Not) Many years from now,  
Will you still be sending me a valentine,  
Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?

Shippou:

No, Wine isn't good for you the docter said so

Kaede:

If I'd been out till quarter to three,  
Would you lock the door?  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

Shippou:

When did i ever need you?

Kaede:  
Oo-oo-  
You'll be older too.  
Ah -

Shippou: Yeah but your older first

Kaede:  
And if you say the word,  
I could stay with you.

Shippou:

Sorry I won't

Kaede:  
I could be handy, mending a fuse  
When your lights have gone.  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside,  
Sunday mornings, go for a ride.  
Doing the garden, digging the weeds,  
Who could ask for more?

Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

Ev´ry summer we can rent a cottage in the isle of wight  
If it's not too dear.  
We shall scrimp and save.   
(we shall scrimp and save)  
Grandchildren on your knee,  
Vera, chuck and Dave.

Shippou:

-...-eww!

Kaede:  
Send me a postcard, drop me a line,  
Stating points of view.  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say,  
Yours sincerely wasting away.  
Give me your answer, fill in a form,  
Mine forever more.  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
When I'm sixty-four?

Ho!

Shippou:

TO THE RETIREMENT HOME!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. I feel pretty Jakotsu!

ok i'm thinking of a good song. SO! I choose I choose Jakotsu to sing this cause he's gay. Oh yea. It took me forever to look in the manga books to find where they say his name.

disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the song i feel pretty.

Renkotsu stares at Jakotsu. Jakotsu is once again cross-dressing.

Jakotsu

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay

Renkotsu: Ok... TMI

Jakotsu:

And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real

Renkotsu: uh-huh

Jakotsu:

See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?

Renkotsu: Hopefully not me!

Jakostu:

Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!

Renkotsu: Sorry to burst your bubble but your a guy!

Jakotsu:

I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful half demon

All of Jakotsus brothers:

Have you met my good friend Jakotsu  
The craziest guy on the block?  
You'll know it the minute you see it  
it's the one who is in an advanced state of shock  
it thinks it's in love  
it thinks it's in Spain

Jakotsu: LALALA!

The brothers:  
it isn't in love  
it's merely insane  
It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease

Jakotsu: LALALA!

The brothers:  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas  
Keep away from her  
Send for Chino  
This is not the Jakotsu we know  
Modest and pure  
Polite and refined

Jakotsu: LALALA!

The brothers:  
Well-gay and mature  
And out of its mind!  
Miss America, Miss America, speech!  
Miss America, bravo, speech!

Jakotsu:  
I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
That the city should give me its key

Renkotsu: When you say key you don't mean key as in your cough cough privates?

Jakotsu:

A committee  
Should be organized to honor me

The brothers:

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LALA!

Jakotsu:  
I feel dizzy  
I feel sunny  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
And so pretty  
Miss America can just resign

The brothers:

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LALA!

Jakotsu:  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there

The brothers:  
What mirror, where?

Jakotsu:  
Who can that attractive girl be?

The brothers:  
Which, what, where, whom?

Jakotsu:  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!

Renkotsu: SUCH A PRETTY ME!

Suikotsu: SUCH A PRETTY ME!

Bankotsu: SUCH A PRETTY ME!

Jakotsu: I feel stunning

Renkosu and Kyokotsu: I feel stunning

Jakotsu: And entrancing

Bankotsu and Suikotsu: And entrancing

Jakotsu: Feel like running and dancing for joy

Mukustu and Ginkotsu: Feel like running and dancing for joy

All : For I'm loved

Jakotsu: By a pretty wonderful half demon! ... Inuyasha! I LOVE YOU!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE-

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Barbie Girl Naraku

Miyu: Hola senors and senoritas! Kays so Emily sed I want Kikyo and naraku to sing Barbie girl so she sent me the lyrics and everything so I changed some of the lyrics to fit the characters! Now..if ya didn't no I pmed some ppl bout it cuz my computer wasn't working…this story was supposed to b on hold…why? You ask? Cuz emmie and me had a fight. But we made up and now we r friends again so here is the super hilarious story…

Emily: OK! Caution it doesn't make sense ok we changed some parts but not all! So i did this cause i want it to be the polar opposite to make people go what? and laugh cause its so them in a funny way!

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic, these songs, or the show/books, Inuyasha

OK so one day Naraku pops up on Kikyo again but this time their conversation is different:

Naraku:

Hi Kikyo

Kikyo:

Hi Naraku!

Naraku:

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Kikyo:

Sure Naraku!

Naraku:

Jump In...

Kikyo:

I'm a priestess girl, in the demon world  
life as some clay, naraku's gay  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Naraku:

Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
I'm a pristess girl, in a demon world  
Life as some clay, naraku's gay!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a emo bimbo, in the demony world  
Dress me up, Let me kill, I'm your puppet

Naraku:

You're my puppet, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in red,  
help me here, kill them there, hanky panky...

Kikyo:  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "you are gay"  
uu-oooh-u  
I'm a pristess girl, in the demon world  
Life as some clay, Naraku's gay!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:

Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Kikyo:  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a slut, I can speak japanese,

Naraku:  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go killing

Kikyo:  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "you are gay"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "you are gay"

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Kikyo:  
I'm a pristess girl, in the demon world  
Life as some clay, naraku's gay!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Pristess girl, in the demon world  
Life as some clay, naraku's gayy!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Naraku:

Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Naraku:  
Come on Kikyo, let's go party!

Kikyo:  
uu-oooh-u

Kikyo:

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Naraku:

Well Kikyo, we're just getting started

Kikyo:

Oh, I hate you Naraku!

Out of no where pops Jaken!

Jaken: It is just getting started! listen up!

Inuyasha:  
Wanna go for a ride?

Jaken:  
Sure, Inu!

Inuyasha:  
Well, forget it!

Jaken:  
I'm an ugly girl (OMG), my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Warts everywhere, unwanted balding hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Sesshy:

Its... true?!

Inuyasha:  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Jaken:  
I'm a bland homley girl  
All alone in the world  
I'm as short as a toad  
Fat and lanky

Inuyasha:  
You're a frog, and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't go near you  
'Cause your breath is stanky

Jaken:  
Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
'Cause guys say  
I'm an eye sore 

Ooooo

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Warts everywhere, unwanted balding hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Inuyasha:  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Sesshy: LOL! ITS FREAKIN TRUE!

Jaken:  
Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

Inuyasha:  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Jaken:  
boo,boo

Oh, let's go out and have some fun!

Inuyasha:  
I'm sorry, but your too damn ugly 

Jaken:  
Oh screw you Inu!

PLEASE REVIEW!

LOL!


	17. Pretty fly inuyasha

Em here! Well just so ya no, my friend Olivia wants me to make Inu sing this. Pretty fly for a white guy. Well white hair and white guy. She liked this so this is for you Olivia!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or this song! Or this fanfic (miss mezme does look her upp!) thankies!

Kagome:

Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)

Inuyasha:

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white gu

y

Koga:

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís

Inuyasha:

You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he (sesshy)thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

Kagome:

Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)

Inuyasha

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly (for a white guy)  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!

Sesshomaru:

I'm not a wannabe! i just want my own show...

Inuyasha:

Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick

Kagome:

Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)  
Give it to me baby, (uh huh, uh huh)

Inuyasha:

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Koga:

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís

Inuyasha:

So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

PLEASE REVIEWW!


	18. Numa Numa Myoga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Numa Numa

A/N : This is a suggestion from Kara422, thank you for the suggestion! So all the credit 4 this chapter goes to Kara422! WHOO! Sorry we couldn't have a drunk Inuyasha do it cuz we already have plenty of chapters for him but HERE YA GO!

Inuyasha calls Myoga (the flea) and old stinky fart.

Myoga: I'm hip! I drink! (drinks sake and gets drunk) I listen to your music too!

Myoga:

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-haa  
Ma-ia-ha ha 

Inuyasha: stop it, the not subbed.

Myoga:  
Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea  
Hallo, hallo, sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai 

Inuyasha: AHHH DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! BIG WORDS DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!

Myoga  
Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum  
Hallo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea  
Hallo, hallo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic 

Inuyasha:AHH 

Myoga:

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai 

Inuyasha: Can't take it anymore!

Both:  
Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-haa  
Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-haa  
Ma-ia-ha ha 

Inuyasha:  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Inuyasha falls on floor knocked out. Myoga: I'm Hip! Take that you young folk! (has heart attack)

REVIEW! stay tuned!


	19. London Bridge Hojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or London Bridge

Miyu: okay so im at emilys house and we're listenin 2 london bridge and shes like WE SHOULD HAVE SOME1 SING THIS! And im like okay hmm but who and she was like hmm and I turned to her and was like HOJO! So here ya go!

Hojo goes to London. Since no one knows him… He reveals his actually gender! HE WAS A CROSS DRESSER ALL ALONG! Apparently an attractive girl, uhh?

Yuki:

Oh snap (oh snap ahh)

Oh snap (oh snap ahh)

Oh snap (oh snap ahh)

Hojo:

Are you ready for this?

Oh snap (oh snap)

Ohhhhh

It's me, Hojo!

The Princess!

Paulo!

Hojo ho, what's up, baby?

When I come to the club, step aside. (oh snap Ahh)

Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line. (oh snap)

V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. (oh snap)

I'm Hojo Ho, and me love you long time (oh snap)

All my girls get down on the floor, (oh snap)

Back to back, drop it down real low. (oh snap)

I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho(jo), (oh snap)

'Cause you know (oh snap)

I don't give a fruit cake, so here we go! (oh snap)

Hojo and Jakotsu:

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Jakostu:

Now As The drinks start pouring,

And my speech start slurring,

Everybody start looking real good.

Hojo:

Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.

Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)

It's like everytime I get up on the dew,

Paparazzi put my business in the news.

And I'm like get up out my face, (oh snap)

'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh snap)

My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh snap)

You got that?

these lyrics found on got the bass.

Hojo and Jakostu:

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Hojo:

Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do

Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right

Hojie love em' long time

My girls support right?

Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do

Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right

Hojie love em' long time

My girls support right?

When I come to the club, step aside. (oh snap)

Pop the seats, don't be hatin' me in the line. (oh snap)

V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. (oh snap)

I'm hojie ho, give me love you long time (oh snap)

All my girls get down on the floor, (oh snap)

Back to back, drop it down real low. (oh snap)

I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho(jo), (oh snap)

'Cause you know (oh snap)

I don't give a fruit cake!, so here we go! (oh snap)

Hojo and Jakotsu

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,

My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, wanna go down like,

London, London, London, we goin' down like…


	20. CARTOON HEROES! EVERYONE!

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG CARTOON HEROES!

OK! So i was lookig up good amvs when i went passed this song miyu showed me awhile back. So i said this is a kool song enjoy!

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru(all heroes/heroins) against Naraku, Kikyo, kagura, band of seven, Eillot you name it (bad people).

Inuyasha: Evil people! An all out match! (mist from episode 135 or near that episode (i don't keep count!(wow a parentheses inside a parentheses etc))

Kagome:

wait first karaoke!

Kagome:

We are what we're supposed to be

Kikyo: What? Idiots?!

Sango:

Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

Miroku:  
We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme

Naaku: WHA?

Kagome:  
Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

Inuyasha:  
It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things

Kagura:

The poison! Who unleashed it?

Sesshomaru:

Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

Good guys:  
We are the cartoon heroes –oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Sango and Kagome:  
Here comes spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party

Miroku Inu Sesshy:

Here comes superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

Sango:  
We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that

Good guys:

What we do is what you just can't do

Sesshomaru:  
And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us

Miroku:

Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

Bankotsu: AHH WHAT THE HELL! Well! We're the cartoon bad guys! Yea!

Miroku, Inu, sesshy, Kagome, sango:  
We are the cartoon heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Kagome, Sango:  
Here comes spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party

Inuyasha Sesshomaru Miroku:

Here comes superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

Elliot: what the (censored)

Kagome Sango:  
You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious

Inuyasha:

Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

(poisons gets to bad guys)

bad guys:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do

All (bad and good):  
We are the cartoon heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - toon  
Town - town

par-r-ty!

PLEASE REVIEW!D 

Just cuz its in big print doesn't mean we're despreate 


	21. hurt &standing still kag, inu, and kikyo

Thanks for the reviews InuyashaLoverLeo4 this is a chapter dedicated to you and your suggestions!

Disclaimer i do not own songs, standing still, hurt, nobody wants to be lonely or soar, or the show Inuyasha! ENOJOY (review)

Inuyasha ran into Kikyo in the woods (again) the only way to express feelings was in song!

Inuyasha:

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, Oooh..

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To here your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you  
But I know you won't be there

Kagome: (pops up outta nowhere!) BUT YOU GOT ME!

Kikyo:  
OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.

Somedays I feel broke inside but I will not admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this  
Oooh, Yeah..

Kagome: Hello right here! GAK INUYASAH! Do i have to sing girlfriend again! (Inuyaha pushes outta way)

Inuyasha:

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Kikyo:  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Kagome: Yea that's it, where's Koga when you need him? KOGA GET OVER HERE I WANT INU TO GET JEALOUS!

Inuyasha:  
OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, Oooh..

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much  
That I've missed you since  
You've been away.  
Oooh, It's dangerous  
so out of line...  
to try to turn back time...

Kikyo:  
I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself..

By hurting you...

kagome: That was so beautiful sniff

Kagome after seeing the last song:

Kagome:

Cutting through the darkest night

In my two headlights

Im trying to keep it clear

But Im losing it here

To the twilight

Theres a dead end to my left

Theres a burning bush to my right

You arent in sight

You arent in sight

Do you want me

Like I want you?

Sango:

Or am I standing still?

Beneath the darkened sky

Or am I standing still?

With the scenery flying by

Or am I standing still?

Out of the corner of my eye

Was that you that passed me by?

Kagome:

Mothers on a stoop

Boys in souped-up coupes

On this hot summer night

Between fight and flight

Is the blind mans sight

And the choice thats right

I roll the window down

Feels like Im gonna drown

In this strange town

I feel broken down

I feel broken down

Do you need me

Like I need you?

Sango:

Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow

Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow

Kagome:

Do you love me

Like I love you?

Sango:

Oh, youre passing me by

Passing me by

Sango:

Do you need me like I need you to?

Do you want me like I want you?

Or are you passing me by?

Or am I standing still?

What was it like for Inuyasha to be pinned to a tree?!

Inuyasha:

Why, why, why  
Oh ooh ohh

There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows  
In the shadows  
Come to come, come to me  
Can't you see that

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you

Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why

Ooh ooh, yeah  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh

Before I start going crazy  
Going crazy, ohh  
Run to me  
Run to me  
Cause I'm dying...

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why

Why, why don't you let me love you  
I wanna feel you need me  
Feel you need me  
Just like the air you're breathing  
Breathing, I need you here in my life

Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no...

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah

Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you

Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you

Why (why)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Well im in a rush and since i dont have an acc this is emailed and but this is what i got enjoy!

THANKS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ROCK! Don't worry well post the other songs too we are just really busy…


	22. THANKS!

Em: ok so this is an a/n message! No this is not because I've run outta   
ideas its just i want to make out some messages to my fans!

Miyu: Zzz... Em: MIYU! Miyu: Wha wha? oh right! Well we just want to thank all our fans for your   
ideas you've given us! Em: I'll take it from here- Miyu: Hey what's that supposed to mean? What's the tape for?! EM?! AHH! ----please standby----- Em: Well I wrote down a list of songs that'll come out! So hold your horses   
for those. Also how this works!  
I don't have an acc actually. SO! What i do is you use a "Middleman"(pounding noise on closet and muffled screaming noises) Em: SORRY MIYU! Miyu: 0 (miyus thoughts: MIDDLEMAN?! I CAME UP WITH LIKE 3 SONGS!) Em: thank you list:   
InuyashaLoverLeo4 (  
CobaltHeart (  
4gVn sOuL (  
Shoushin (  
xCutnessx (  
WindPretear (  
kara422 (  
rosewolfofheaven (  
BrownCoat2007 (  
Crimson Beast (  
paintupurple (  
ffx2lover ( any1 else who comments! Miyu: ( burst outta closet free) HAHA! YOUR GONNA GET IT! Em: Before Miyu attacks me quick message next time will include people like   
Kohaku! MIYU DON'T! (pot breaks evil cackling) more jaken, more kagome more   
Inuyasha! SHIZ MIYU! (Em restrains Miyu)

Em: Err... that's all fo- (em's k.o'ed) Miyu: tehehe that's all folk! (locks em in closet)

disclaimer: wait i actually own this?! 0.0 -Em


	23. Broken dreams lips of an angel roku koha

DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! Thanks!

First post:

ok so this one is sad...

Kohaku thinks about his life as he remembers it...

Kohaku:

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I will ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Sniff

then post:

Special thanks to kara422!!!

discalimer: I do not own this idea kara422 does thank you! Also i do not own Inuyasha or lips of an angel by hinder! ENJOY!

Miroku is "out" with another one of his girl friends.

Miroku:

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Sango: What? DON"T TELL ME! NOT AGAIN!

Miroku:  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you

Sango: HUH?! IT IS ME! GRR! i'll kill her!

Miroku:

I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Sango: why...?

Miroku:  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Sango: GAH! STOP GROPING PEOPLE!

Miroku:

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Sango: (twitch) WHY?!

Miroku:  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Sango: Cause i wanted to make sure you didn't want to go off with ANOTHER girl! BUT NO YOU DID! (bangs head) but i'll forgive you!

Thanks again kara422.


	24. Girls Miroku

So I was planning on doing Kohaku next, BUT instead- this song and Miroku so perfectly fit!

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song girls by the beastie boys

Miroku Gropes a new record of girls in one day!

Miroku:

Girls - all I really want is girls  
And in the morning it's girls  
Cause in the evening it's girls

Sesshomaru: Girls

Miroku:  
I like the way that they walk  
And it's chill to hear them talk  
And I can always make them smile  
From White Castle to the Nile

Bankotsu: Girls

Miroku:  
Back in the day  
There was this girl around the way  
She liked by home-piece M.C.A.  
He said he would not give her play  
I asked him, "Please?" - he said, "You may."  
Her pants were tight and that's ok  
If she would dance - I would D.J.  
We took a walk down to the bay

Jakotsu: BOYS!

Miroku:

I hope she'll say, "Hey me and you should hit the hay!"  
I asked her out - she said, "No way!"  
I should have probably guessed her gay  
So I broke North with no delay  
I heard she moved real far away  
That was two years ago this May  
I seen her just the other day  
Jockin' Mike D. to my dismay

Inuyasha: GIRLS!!

Shippo: GIRLS!

Miroku:  
Girls - to do the dishes  
Girls - to clean up my room  
Girls - to do the laundry  
Girls - and in the bathroom  
Girls - that's all I really want is girls  
Two at a time - I want girls  
With new wave hairdos - I want girls  
I ought to whip out my -

all guys on show:

girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls, girls ,girls, girls, girls, girls,

Miroku:

girls!


	25. The Ghost Of you inu kikyo

Special thanks to: SaphireDragonlover

disclaimer: idea was SaphireDragonlover, song by my chemical romance its called The Ghost of You and i don't own Inuyasha! (p.s this is a good thing to play before i do Kagomes song next chapter! up to what i was going to do for Kagome)

i think this is the 3rd one with an inu and kikyo encounter

Kikyo:  
I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

Inuyasha:  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

Kagome:

I warned you! SINGING GIRLFRIEND IN JAPANESE NOW!

Kikyo:

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

Kagome: Meh Meh mo mo

Inuyasha:

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

Kagome: Akanaka niitchi

Inuyasha:

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Kagome: HE'S GROWN AMMUNE! I NEED A NEW SONG! (what will Kagome's new song be?! STAY TUNED TILL NEXT CHAPPIE REVIEW)

another time! special thanks to SaphireDragonlover

Miyu: I know I'm not supposed to comment but I just have 2 say 1 thing(sorry em) OMG! SaphireDragonlover! YOU ARE AMAZING! I've been trying to get em to do a MCR song!


	26. KAGOME'S SONG!

previously:

Kagome: The song girlfriend ain't working! Must think of new one! Grr! THAT'S IT!

Now:

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or the song - can't i make disclimer at end so its more like surprising?

Kagome:

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, i was in your world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind (glares at Kikyo)  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

Inuyasha:

sorry...

kagome:  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Kikyo: Oh shut up! (falls backwards into portable toilet like the music video in girlfriend tehe can't get enoguh of that song)

Kagome:  
Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my powers pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

Inuyasha:

Kikyo fell in a portable toilet hehe...

Kagome:  
I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Inuyasha:

I didn't care for the song but kikyo fell in toilet!

HAHA! ok then (blows kikyos head off with raspberry jam ... don't ask it's a serious inside joke)

Kagome and Inuyasha:

YEAH!

disclaimer: I do not own the song Miracle by Cascada

Review and stay tuned for next chapter (yea i'm thinking a song with koga would be good)! p.s this was the first ever to part thing where two songs connect so hoped you like it!


	27. EM'S IDEA NOT MINE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the song My humps by black eyed peas

em: ok so i was going to make the guy shippou but every1 likes koga more so.. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Randomly outta the blue...

Koga:

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?

Kaede:

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

I drive these scrubber crazy,  
I do it on the daily,

shippou: EW!

Kaede:  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Caring, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass in  
Seven Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't TAKEN  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

Shippou: AHH!

Kaede:  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got you,

Koga:

She's got me spending.

Kaede:

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Koga:

She's got me spendin'.

Kaede:

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me

Koga:  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside yo trunk?

Kaede:

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.

Koga:

What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?

Kaede:

I'm goin make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream,scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

Shippou: WAH!

Koga:  
I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
And mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa puff,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Shippou:

Milky? Coca puffs? huh? (alas poor shippous age)

Kaede:  
They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standin' next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

Shippou: WHY!?!

Kaede:  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,

Koga:

She's got me spendin'.

Kaede:

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Koga:

She's got me spendin'.

Kaede:

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Koga:  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Kaede:

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump,

Koga:

What you gon' do wit all that ass all that ass  
Inside them jean's

Kaede:

i'm gonna make you scream make you scream make you scream

Koga:  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Kaede:

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump,

Koga:

What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?

Kaede:

I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

Koga:  
She's got me spendin'.

Kaede:

ohSpendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
ohSpendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Shippou:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?


	28. Kung Fu Fighting everyone!

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or kung fu fighting

Em: sorry it took over three days to update... there for every1 gets free cookies!!!

Story:

koga was walking along and bumps into kagome (saw that coming?) and naraku and other people pop up and starts this huge fight

----

koga:

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah

all:  
Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning (Koga shows off his speed)  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening (Shippo wets himself)  
But they fought with expert timing (hojo pops up)

There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping them up  
They were trapping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting, to a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billie Jim and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting (Koga shows off speed)  
Those kids were fast as lightning (Shippo heads for the hill scarred to death)  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning (Hojo takes off shirt revealed boobs)  
But they did it with expert timing (sesshy fangirls pop up to kill Naraku0

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh,ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh,ha  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha  
Keep on, keep on, keep on  
Sure enough  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting (cept shippo)  
Those kids were fast as lightning (shippo is still running)  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning (Inuyasha turns full demon)  
Make sure you have expert timing (Kikyo poofs away)  
Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning... (koga runs really fast)


	29. Mr wonderful Kagome

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or Mr. Wonder ful by Rice.C feat.

after battle koga finds out inuyasha was there to capturing kagomes attention so koga had to bear with her song to inuyasha...

Kagome:

Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me

Koga:

this pains me so...

Kagome:  
Hold me  
I wanna feel your arms around me  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
Kiss me  
Cause only you can make me happy  
Ooh na na na

koga:

AHH! kiss arms... wah!!!

Kagome:

Ooh na na heya heya  
Oh! Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Are you for real  
Oh na na heya heya  
It's not impossible  
Oh na na heya heya  
Oha aha ah

Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me

Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me

Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na Ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me

Koga: I will run off to Ayame now!!


	30. Jitterbug Myoga

Discalimer: i do not own the song (jitterbug the deleted song from the wizard of oz) or inuyasha

The gang was traveling through the woods when Myouga hides in the tree tops...

Kagome: Did you just hear what I just heard?  
Miroku: That noise don't come from no ordinary bird.  
Kagome: It may be just a cricket , or a critter in the trees.  
Inuyasha: It's giving me the jitters, in the joints around my knees.

Sango: I think I see a jijik, and he's fuzzy and he's furry.  
I haven't got a brain but I think I ought to worry.  
Inuyasha: I haven't got a heart, but I got a palpitation.  
Miroku: As Monarch of the forest, I don't like the sitchy-ation

Kagome: Are you gonna stand around and let him fill us full of horror?  
Miroku: I'd like to roar him down, but I think I lost my roarer.

Inuyasha: It's a whozis.  
Sango: It's a whosis?  
Miroku: It's a whatzis.  
Sango: It's a whatzis?   
TInuyasha: Whozat?  
Miroku: Whozat?

Kagome:   
Who's that hiding,  
In the tree top?  
It's that rascal  
The Jitterbug. (Myouga pops out and tries to attack Kagome but misses)

Should you catch him buzzin' round you,  
Keep away from the Jitterbug.

Oh, the bats and the bees  
And the breeze in the trees  
Have a terrible, horrible buzz.  
But the bats and the bees  
And the breeze in the trees  
Couldn't do what the Jitterbug does.

(myouga tries another attack to only fail)

So be careful Of that rascal  
Keep away from  
The Jitterbug!

(myouga starts dancing during music solo)

Kagome: It burns! the dancing!


	31. DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? EVERYONE!

disclimer: Don't own the song do you like waffles? or Inuyasha

Em: If you havent noticed i posted around 4 today, this is my way of saying sorry for not posting for like 5 days!!!

Kagome comes back from the present and brought all sorts of new and tastey foods...

Kagome:

do you like waffles?

Miroku:

yeah we like waffles

Kagome:

do you like pancakes ?

Sango:

yeah I like pancakes

Kagome:

do you like french toast?

Inuyasha and shippou:

yeah we like french toast

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou:

do do do do do

cant wait to get a mouthfull!

Sango:

waffles

Miroku:

waffles

Inuyasha:

waffles

Shippou

waffles

All:

do do do do do

cant wait to get a mouthfull

Kagome:

do you like waffles?

Miroku:

yeah we like waffles

Kagome:

do you like pancakes ?

Sango:

yeah I like pancakes

Kagome:

do you like french toast?

Inuyasha and shippou:

yeah we like french toast

Kagome:

do do do do do

cant wait to get a mouthfull

Em: Randomness rules!


	32. Keep Holding On Kanna and gang

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic, inuyasha or Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, OR THIS IDEAAA! SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO InuyashaLoverLeo4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YA! THANKSS! SORRY WE DECIDED TO CHANGE WHO SINGS IT THOUGH…well we've had a lot of kag/inu and well we need to focus on the other character sorry but here ya go!

Kanna turns to Kagura….Kaugra bursts into tears they would be trapped in here forever..with naraku…Kanna looking at her "sister" starts singing to cheer Kagura up.

Kanna:

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in

Kanna:  
Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Kagura:  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah

Kanna and Kagura:  
Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through 

Kohaku pops outta no where

Kohaku:  
Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change trust in me  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... 

Naraku hears singign and thinks hmm well its only my srevants I can kill them later…

Naraku:  
La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

All but Naraku he went to torture someone:  
Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Kaugra and Kohaku:  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh

Kanna:  
Keep holdin' on

Kagura:  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh

Everyone:  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

They all run to Emily's room and hide behind her.

Em kills Naraku 'cause she thinks he's gay.

PLEASE REVIEWWW! And try not to flame all flames will just get us pissed. 


	33. COMPITIONNN!

Em: I meant to do this chapter for 25. Because 25 is a special number, but stupid Miyu decided to procrastinate and so it's not number 25 :**sniffle:** Well i was coming up with ideas and said why not pop this up in the middle of the story?

Miyu: zzz...

Em: What the?! WAKE UP OMG!

Miyu: (falls off chair) yes, yes, script crap! where i put the- oh here it is: but stupid Miyu decided to procrastinate….

Em: I already said that!!!!

Miyu: whoops, err you tell us what your favorite song we so far did and we'll interview that singer!…hey wait a second im not…

Em:holds out a shiny key chain:

Miyu: ooooo SHINY!

Em: Plus, tell us any requests you have

Miyu: and- zzz...

Em: (twitch... punches Miyu)

Miyu: oh right! PM your recommendation and request to Miss Mezme

Em: That's me!!!

Miyu: Ya think?

Em: ... Well anyway... Stay tuned we will update while we get your votes. starting from when ever Miyu posts this it'll be a week from then! So hurry up!

Miyu: THANKIES! Byebye!


	34. happy!

Em: OK! let's see so. So far i've been gotten some votes for the competition! Theres still time!

Miyu: YEA! REMEBER TO PM MISS MEZME!

Em: Someones hyper?

Miyu: YEAH! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!

Em: Hmm... oh yeah that s tomorrow….ANYWAY heres our next song!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song happy song by liam lynch or Inuyasha!

Kanna was called emo for the last time. She decides if she can live peacefully she must act fast!

Kanna:

I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Kagura:

Wtf?

Kanna:  
oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
ha-ha-ha hah

Kohacku:

Get away!

Kanna:  
I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy

Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out

Elliot:

She's lost it run! (everyone runs including Naraku)

Kanna:  
I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...

Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!


	35. STAYING ALIVEEEEEE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this fanfic its ems…I don't own the song staying alive..and I don't own Inuyasha

Miyu: IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE! Ive been away for the past couple of days!so I couldn't update don't worry we will post your requests soon..but first em has been begging me to post this! ENJOY! AND SORRY AGAIN!

Kikyo is walking around with her soul collectors and some random souls surround her.

Random guy soul:

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm.  
I've been kicked around since I was born.

Random Girl souls:  
And now it's all right, it's O.K.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Kikyo:  
Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Jakotsu hears singing and decides to join in!

Jakotsu:  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.

The guy souls:  
Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.

Kikyo and girl souls:  
You know it's all right, it's O.K.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man.  
Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Jakotsu:  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.

Kikyo:  
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me, yeah.

Inuyasha hears Kikyo calling for help so he comes!

Inuyasha:  
Stayin' alive  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm.  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right, it's O.K.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man.

EVERYONE!  
Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Jakotsu:  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.

Everyone leaves because they don't feel like singing anymore

Kikyo:  
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive  
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.   
Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive

Miyu: ummm I just noticed that yeah Kikyo is supposed to be in a port-o-potty or dead or something but lets just say..uhh….that jakotsu felt lonely and since naraku said he wouldn't sleep with him he got another outcast to hang out with!


	36. Dancing With The Devil mystery person

Em: Thankyou crimson beast for sending this in! We appreciate it and here it is! it took me time to think of a cast member but i think i finally found someone who wasn't kikyo who can sing of death!

Miyu: You can't be serious?

Em: Yea!

disclaimer: I do not own dancing with the devil by breaking Benjamin or inuyasha.

Bankotsu, a very popular character, DIED... Its true. So here's a song for what he went through... sniff! I LOVE YOU BANKOTSU!

Miyu:OH-MY-GAWD! HE DID:**jumps off a building..luckily it was only 5 stories high..so miyu was saved**:

Bankotsu:

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

_Suikotsu:_  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the Naraku tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the Naraku tonight?

Bankotsu:  
Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Jakotsu:  
Hold on. Hold on.

Ginkotsu:  
Hold on. Hold on.

All:  
Goodbye.


	37. THEY'RE COMMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA!

disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the song they're going to take me away ha-haa by napoleon XIV

Em: Thanks to all the people who participated in the contest but now since its over lets keep going!

Miyu: Yep!

Jaken loses rin and is scared what sesshomaru will do to him so he goes insane...

Jaken:

Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...

Sesshy:**sweatdrop**: no…

Jaken:  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!!

Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA I'M SCARED!

Jaken:

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT???  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..

Rin:**cries**:

Jaken:

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!

Sesshy: How dare you make her cry!! No more helium for you!

Jaken:

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!! And...

Sesshy: WHO YOU CALLING A MUTT ITHIS SESSHOMARU IS A FULLBLODDED INU DEMON!

Jaken:

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!!!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!!!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... (fade out)

Rin:**sniff**: uh Sesshomaru-sama………why are you eyes red

Sesshy:**kills Jaken**:…I'm not a mutt you son of a …

Jaken:**comes back to life**: well to be technically you're a son of a … :**dies again:**

Em: sorry my knife slipped

Miyu:… :**sees the mess**: YEAY! ..please review!


	38. CIRCLE CIRCLE DOT DOT! inu and roku

Em: Sorry it took so long to update! i swear I sent Miyu 100 things but someones too busy too -

Miyu: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song circle circle dot dot by Jammie Kennedy and Stu stone!

Miroku:

Circle circle dot dot (uh huh)  
I got my cootie shot, (uh huh)  
You think that girl is hot? (uh huh)  
I think I'd rather not. (uh huh) uh huh (okay) okay (okay)  
I'll her anyway.  
Circle circle dot dot, (uh huh)  
I got my cootie shot, (uh huh)  
I think that booty's hot, (uh huh)  
I'd give it booty song,  
that booty's so i'll make it drop to the drop drop to the drop drop to the make it drop,  
to the floor  
lets get more,(a huh) Okay,  
gimme some more.

Inuyasha:  
we getting drunk now, with the shot shot to the shot shot to the shot shot  
We going chase these not double stamp it no erasies with the bap bap to the bap bap  
here comes the bouncer dont get caught  
kindly introduce me to the friends that you brought  
uh huh (uh huh)ok (ok)  
I'm having fun today

Miroku:  
Yo circle circle dot dot  
yo this its workin' please dont stop  
now kindly please remove your top and please dont say that your a cop  
Show me yours Ill show you mine and we'll play doctor until nine  
uh huh (uh huh)ok (ok)   
girl you drivin me insaine

Inuyasha:

Yo circle circle dot dot  
yo this its workin' please dont stop  
now kindly please remove your top and please dont sa y that your a cop   
Show me yours Ill show you mine and we'll play doctor until nine   
uh huh (uh huh)ok (ok)  
girl you drivin me insaine  
Sane in the brain to the don't please to the menday  
I spend should the spend spend to the plenty  
we could do it hard we could do it gently  
everyday i pretend-a caraventlae  
if you want Stu skis you can rent me (rent me)  
if you want to see the piece check the pant leg  
uh huh (uh huh)ok (ok)  
come on everybody say 

Both:  
Circle circle dot dot (uh huh)  
I got my cootie shot, (uh huh)  
You think that girl is hot? (uh huh)  
I think I'd rather not. (uh huh) uh huh (okay) okay (okay)  
I'll her anyway.  
uh huh (uh huh) ok (ok) its time to hit the breaks 

Inuyasha:  
shake that it yoshake that it  
dont fake that it dont break that it  
Shake that it yo shake that it  
Shake that it yo shake that it..  
uh huh (uh huh) ok (ok)uh huh (uh huh) ok (OKAY!)

Miroku:  
Circle circle dot dot (a huh) I got my cootie shot, (a huh) You think that girl is hot? (a huh) I think I'd rather not. (a huh) a huh (okay) okay (okay) I'll her anyway. Circle circle dot dot (a huh) I got my cootie shot, (a huh) You think that girl is hot? (a huh) I think I'd rather not. (a huh) a huh (okay) okay (okay) I'll her anyway


	39. I want a mom everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I want a mom that will last forever from Rugrats in Paris the Movie

Inuyasha is walking in Kagome's time when he sees an elementary school with all these little kids getting picked up and hugged by their moms. He forgets about everything he was doing and runs through the well to his mother's grave and starts singing…

Inuyasha:

I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever 

Back at camp: Sango: Where's Inuaysha?

Inuyasha:  
I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry 

Kagome: I thought he was in my time but my mom says he's not there :**they search for him: **Miroku finds him and misses his mom to and starts singing.

Miroku:  
Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever 

Sango sees them and starts crying and sings too.

Sango:  
When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true 

Shippo may have kagome but he misses his mom.

Shippo:  
I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
Kagome goes back to her time to go tell her mom how much she loves her. 

All:

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

Sesshy, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Rin, and Kanna hear them and sing too.

Sesshy, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Rin, and Kanna:  
I want a mom  
I want a mom

All:  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...


	40. Photograph Inu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha this fanfic or the song Photograph by Nickelback

Miyu: All credit of this chapter goes to SapphireShell91 YEAY SAPPHIRE! Sorry for not updating in a while I was away for two weeks and I kinda forgot to post that…so me and Em will try to get all your requests posted check out our new story My Fabulous Life...NOT!

The jewel is completed and Inuyasha and kagome are living in a house in her time he's looking at an album he has of the past few years.

Inuyasha:

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Shippo's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I would of let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye   
Goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
and sing along with every song we know  
we said someday wed find out how it feels  
to sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kik's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed   
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it   
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I don't know one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	41. look at me Kikyo

i like it, post it up and also post up this.

disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or look at me, i'm sandra dee by stockard channing lyrics.

One day kikyo find a black haired wig at an evil convention and started to sing about her enemy Kagome.

Kikyo:

Look at me, I'm Kagome, lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Sandra Dee

Naraku:

Mwhaha! go kikyo!

Kikyo:  
Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across, even Rock  
Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day  
I don't drink or swear, I won't rat my hair,  
I get ill from one cigarette

Naraku:

(puts arm around kikyo)

Kikyo:  
Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers. (shoves naraku away)

Would you pull that crap with Annette?  
As for you, Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do  
You got your crust, I'm no object of lust,  
I'm just plain Sandra Dee

Elvis, Elvis, let me be, keep that pelvis far from me  
Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool  
Hey, fungu, I'm Sandra Dee


	42. make it rain inu sesshy

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic or the song Make It Rain by Fat Joe featuring Lil Wayne

Credit for this chapter goes to Sesshy's Alluring Assassin! ENJOYYYYYY!

WARNING! For people who don't like curses this has a lot of cursing in it…just saying…

Inuyasha:  
Yeah im in this bitch for terror Got a handful of stacks better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain,(I make it rain)  
I'm in this bitch for terror got a handful of stacks Better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make It rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo 

Kikyo: HEY!

Sesshy:  
Cr Cr Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack  
U hear the Echo, man I seen the best go, u seen how that metal  
Im a Hustla's Hustla, A Pusher's Pusher  
U a busta a custerma, I get u sum cooka  
Yea Crack is a chemist, I pack a 11, I mack in a 7, I'll clap at ur reverend  
I see u in NY, I'll send u an invite, U gon need u a pass that's the code that we live by. 

Miyu: sesshy?

Inuyasha:  
Yeah im in this bitch for terror Got a handful of stacks better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain,(I make it rain)  
I'm in this bitch for terror got a handful of stacks Better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make It rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo 

Kagome: uhhh Inuyasha u okay?

Sesshy:  
OWWWW Clap Clap Clap Gotta make that ass Clap Gotta make that ass Clap  
Clap Clap Clap Clap Gotta Make that ass Clap Gotta make that ass Clap 

Miyu: SESSHY! What has gotten into you!

Sesshy:  
Now why's everybodi so mad at the south for  
Change ur style up.. switch 2 southpaw  
Jada I was listenin(listenin), so I made him a anthem 2 make some divendens  
Lil mama try 2 hit me with the Shoulder Lean ,This Cootco Crack and I control the team  
Couple Bricks Stacked up on that triple beam, my dirty bro sippin that promethazeen  
That Gonja Green that Cali Weed, a ho lose his life try roll on me  
Now yup yup we get it, no advanced about it  
And the rain keep fallin even when its Drownin

Inuyasha:  
Yeah im in this bitch for terror Got a handful of stacks better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain,(I make it rain)  
I'm in this bitch for terror got a handful of stacks Better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make It rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo 

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Sesshy:  
Owwwww mami's bodi is bangin man she got it man she does it all  
She gets it poppin with no hands I'll make it pour  
I'll make it rain on em I'll lay a game 2 em  
I'm gassin misses to tattoo my name on em  
Gotta get that baby love, gotta get my paper up  
Gotta suspect me,xactly test this crack and want a ring on us  
And U Kno what it is, yo its them powder kids  
And we kno how 2 bizz, so we don't give a shit. 

Miyu: SESSHY:**knocks him unconscience:** tsk tsk you've been watching too much tv

Inuyasha:  
Yeah im in this bitch for terror Got a handful of stacks better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain,(I make it rain)  
I'm in this bitch for terror got a handful of stacks Better grab an umbrella  
I make it rain, (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make It rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo i make it rain (I make it rain)  
i make it rain on kikyo

**:Kagome faints**:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	43. umbrella kag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this fanfic, or the song umbrella by rihanna

Kagome decides to sing to Inuyasha and she chose a song about rain because before he was singing about rain YEAY!

inuyasha:  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea kagome)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain  
I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Eh eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation  
stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
kagome where you at?

sesshy talking to miroku: what the heck are they doing?

kagome:  
You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines   
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) 

miroku: I don't know what they're doing but why is she repeating half of the word umbrella?

kagome:  
These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ...

inuyasha: my heart does need mending

kagome:  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

shippo: whats an umberella?

Kagome:  
You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...

Sango: aww that's so sweet!

Kagome:  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining   
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)   
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	44. I'm a flirt miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic em does…. I don't own Inuyasha either or the song I'm a flirt by R. Kelly

CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO: get-crunked!!!!!!

Miroku is talking to sango and she gets mad and asks him why he keeps doing this to her and he just responds I'm a flirt:

Miroku:   
I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick All Alone (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt) 

Sango: Your probably a virgin 

Miroku:  
Now Swear To Tell The Truth  
And The Whole Truth  
When It Comes To Those I Be Pimpin Like I Supposed To  
Rollin Like I Supposed To   
Shinin Like I Supposed To  
In The Club, Freakin Wit Honeys Like I Supposed To  
I Don't Understand It When A Playa Bring His Girlfriend To the Club  
Freakin All On The Floor Wit His Girlfriend In The Club  
And Wonder Why All These Playas Tryin To Holla At Her  
Just Soon As She Go To The Bathroom, Playa I'm Goin Holla At Her  
A Dog On The Prawl When I'm Walkin Through The Mall   
If I Could Man I Probably Would Flirt Wit All Yall  
Yeah, Yeah Homie U Say She Ya Girlfriend  
But When I Step Up To Her I'm Be Like Cousin  
Believe Me Man, This Is How Them Playas Do It In The Chi  
And Plus We Got Them Player-ette Flirters In The Chi  
Now The Moral Of The Story Is Cuff Yo Chick  
Cuz Hey I'm Black, Handsome, I Sing Plus I'm Rich And (I'm A Flirt)

Sango: Your disgusting 

Miroku:  
Hey Homie, If U Ain't Gettin No Money  
U Better Keep Her Away From Me Ya Dig.

Well If U Love Ya Girl  
And Wanna Keep Ya GIrl  
Don't Be Walkin Up And Askin Me To Meet Ya Girl  
Cuz I'm Well Enough A Flirt When I Speak To Girl  
She Winked Her Eyes On The Slide  
I Seent U Girl  
Better Treat Your Girl Right  
Cuz Another Man Will  
Better Eat Ya Girl LIke Another Man Will  
Cuz U Leave Your Wife  
And I See Ya Wife  
That Be For Real  
How Long U Think That's Finna Be Ya Wife  
Well I'm Livin The Life  
You Just Gettin It Right  
Your Old Lady Look At Me  
Cuz U Ain't Hittin It Right  
She Probably Used To Like U  
Cuz U You The Better Type  
That's Until I Came Along  
And Put Some Dick In Her Life  
Wanna See how that ass look with dick in her life  
I Noticed She Was Checkin Me  
And Diggin The Ice  
And If I Get That Tonight  
Better Hit That Twice  
I Can Even Make Her Mine   
If I HIt That Right  
You Know Smack That Thang  
Sit That Right  
Upon That Dresser  
Yeah That's Right  
Pullin On Her Hair  
Like We Gettin In A Fight  
Yeah I Know It's Kinda Tight   
But It'll settle Just Right  
So If Yo Girl Sexy  
And She Test Me  
Don't Be Upset G  
Cuz U Might Catch Me  
Tryin To Catch A Glance Up Her Skirt  
We Playing In My glan in reverse   
Then If I See Her And I Like Her Then I'm A Flirt

Lets Go Yall! 

Sango: go find a ho!

Miroku:  
When I, When I, When I,When I Pull Up To Club  
All The Shawties Be Like (Damn 28's)  
Then I Be Like Girl U Know Just Who I Am (Don't Hate)   
See I Done Fell In Love Wit A Stripper Yall  
All I Do Is Flirt With Her, And I Get Them Draws  
And I Don't Need No Help, I Got It Down Pact  
Teddy Paine Was Born To Flirt Now U Can't Down That   
Now I'm Flirt With Her Whether I'm In Or Out Of Town  
That's Why They Call Me Teddy Bend Her Ass Down  
I be like como si llama, lil mama mi llamo Pain, What Is Yo Name  
I'm Feelin Yo Vibe  
And I'm Hopin U Feel The Same  
I'm A Wink My Eye And Let U Know I Got The Game  
When I Pass By I Know Exactly What U Say  
He's So Fly   
And Yes He's So Coo  
Hey Shawty(Hey Shawty)  
What It Do (Do)  
He Mad Cuz I'm Lookin But I Already Touched Her  
I Got Youre Boyfriend Mad Cuz (I'm A Flirt)

Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick All Alone (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)

Sango: die... 

Miroku:  
It's The Remix  
Now If U Walk Up In The Club with a bad Chick and She Lookin At Me  
Then I'm Gon Hit  
Man Jackin For Chicks  
I Tried To Quit  
But I'm Playa Homie  
So I Had To Hit  
While U Buyin Her Drinks (In The Club)  
Actin Like U (In Love)  
Stunnin Like U (All Thug)  
We Was (Switching Numbers)  
She Lookin At U When I Walk By  
U Turn Yo Head, She Wink Her Eye  
I Can't Help If She Checkin For A Platinum Type Of Guy  
She Be Callin Me Daddy, And I Be Callin Her Mommy  
She Be Callin U Kelly, When Yo Name Is Tommy  
I Don't Know What Yall Be Thinkin  
When U Bring Em Round Me (Thanks)  
Let Me Remind U That I Am The King Of R&B (Thanks)  
Do U Know What That Means  
That Means If U Love Yo Chick  
Don't Bring Her To The VIP  
Cuz I Might Leave Wit Yo Chick  
Just Keepin It Real  
It is A Playa's Feel  
Don't Take No Bitch To The Club When U Just Met Her  
Cuz I'm Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
He Gon Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
And If She Lookin Dat Good Shit  
She Gon Flirt Wit her

I'm a Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (Please Believe it) (I'm A Flirt) (Yeah)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)   
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)   
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)  
I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Kells  
T.I.  
T-Pain  
Ladys if ya man aint hittin it right, just call us 

Sango slaps him and runs off to find a song for her to sing to show him how she feels…..

PLEASE REVIEW SANGOS SONG UP NEXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!


	45. I hate everything about you sango

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic, inuaysha, or I Hate everything about you by three days grace

CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO: SapphireShell91!

Sango finally found a song to sing to Miroku…I know a guy sings it but it's the perfect song if you read the lyrics!

Sango:

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet 

Miroku: u haven't? well I can fix that

Sango:  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet 

Miroku: oh you bet we kept them awake

Sango:  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

Miroku: woah did you just say you love me?!

Sango:  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet 

Miroku: but you just said you love me…

Sango:  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

Miroku: IM SO KUNFUZZLED!

Sango:  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know 

Miroku: do I know what?!

Sango:  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me 

Miroku: well you have mentioned that before…and I love you because your smart powerful beautiful and I don't know…I just do?

Sango:  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?!

Sango falls on the floor crying…Miroku catches her beforeshe hits the ground and kisses her "I love you sango" he says

Everybody say AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	46. Best friend jaken jakotsu

Miyu:I got the idea for this by watching my brothers video yearbook and at the end he and like 10 other people were dancing to this song…so here ya go

Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic, Inuyasha, or the song best friend by toybox

JAKOTSU AND JAKEN ARE NOW BEST FRIENDS AWWWWW!

Jaken:

Hoo ha hoo ha!!

jakotsu:

Na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na

Have you ever been in love?

jaken:

HOHA!

jakotsu:

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friends too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!

jaken:

Hoo ha hoo ha

jakotsu:  
Hello, baby, can I see a smile

jaken:  
I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild

jakotsu:

OKAY!  
Can I come, I'm sitting alone

jaken:  
no…Friends are never alone

jakotsu:

THAT'S RIGHT  
Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Both:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...

jaken:

HOHA!

jakotsu:  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friends too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!

jaken:  
My best friend!

Hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha

jakotsu:

Na na na na na na na na na na na

jaken:

Ho ha ho ha

jakotsu:  
Aloha baby, let's go to the beach

jaken:  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me

jakotsu:

UH HUH!  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance

jaken:  
So why can't you take a chance

jakotsu:

OKAY!  
Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Both:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...

jaken:

HOHA!

jakotsu:  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friends too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!

jaken:  
My best friend!

Hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha

jakotsu:

hoo ha hoo ha

Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me,

jaken:

yea

jakotsu:

I could also be girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

jaken:  
Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with lazer gun

HOHA!

Jakotsu:

oooh-whooa-whooa  
Come on boys!

jaken:  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!

Jakotsu:

ooh-whooa-whooa  
You should get a best friend too!   
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!

jaken:  
My best friend!

Hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha hoo ha

Jakotsu:

Hes sooo sweet!

Both:

Na na na na na na na na na na na

jaken:

Who am I kidding? I don't have any friends…did he call me sweet?!

**:kills jakotsu then laughs evilly**:

**:em and miyu join the evil laughter**:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	47. OVER 100 REVIEWS WHOOHOO!

OMG! EM AND MIYU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! WE LOVE YOU ALL CUZ WE HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! WE NEED WINE!

em: (get bottle opens, cap flies in Miyu's eye,)

Miyu:(attacks em)

Em: aCK! WE"D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

Miyu: Which would be... (pounces on em)

SapphireShell91 gothgirl-narutofan prettystargurl CobaltHeart ninbunny Sesshy's Alluring Assassin 4gVn sOuL get-crunked Loved Forever sesshylover907 

Ai.17 ffx2lover vgirl4 InuyashaLoverLeo4 Kiba Inuzuka gurl Crimson Beast xCutnessx Shoushin TerraBB4Eva your-brown-eyed-angel  


**inuyashalover411299**

**WindPretear**

**rosewolfofheaven**

**DarkKyubi**

**paintupurple**

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH PEOPLE WE LOVE YOU! Em: if we forgot you we are soooo sorry just blame miyu Miyu: yea just blame miâ€¦HEY WAIT A SECOND! Em:**laughs evily and hits miyu over the head miyu falls unconscience**: PLEASE REVIEW!

Miyu: Stay tuned

em: We got a lot more songs and we love hearing you requests!


	48. Guy Love Jak Bank

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this fanfic, or Guy love from scrubs.

Miyu: Em sent me a theory that Bankotsu and Jakotsu are gay and I believe to so I watching Scrubs and though OMG! This song is perfect for them!

Bankotsu and Jakotsu decided to finally come out of the closet:

Jakotsu:

Let's face the facts about me and you a love unspecified though I'm proud to call you chocolate bear the crowd will always talk and stare

Suikotsu: Whoa guys…when did this happen?

Bankotsu:

I feel exactly those feelings too and that's why I keep them inside cuz this bear can't bare the world to stare and sometimes it's easier to hide

Renkotsu: Uhh…do we want to know

Both:

Then explain our guy love that's all it is guy love he's mine I'm his there's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

Kyokotsu: Well it is in ours…..

Bankotsu:

You ask me bout this thing we share

Jakotsu:

And he tenderly replies!

Bankotsu:

It's guy love!

Both:

Between to guys...

Bankotsu:

We're closer then the average man and wife

ginkotsu: We can tell

Jakotsu:

That's why our matching bracelets say jak and bankie.

Renkotsu: You have matching bracelets?!

Bankotsu:

You know ill stick by you for the rest of my life

Jakotsu:

You're the only man who's ever been inside of meee

mukotsu: OH MY GAWD!

Bankotsu:

Whoa whoa I just took out his shikon jewel

Renkotsu, Suikotsu, ginkotsu, mukotsu, and Kyokotsu : PHEW!

Jakotsu:

There's no need to clarify

Bankotsu:

Oh no?

Jakotsu:

Just let it grow more and more each day…

it's like I married my best friend

Bankotsu:

But in a totally manly way

Both:

LETS GO!

Its guy love don't compromise the feeling of some other guy holding up your heart into the skkyyy!

mukotsu: You hold each others hearts into the sky?!

Jakotsu:

I'll be there to care through all the lows

Bankotsu:

I'll be there to share the highs! Umph!

Both:

It's guy love between two guys…

Jakotsu:

And when I say I love you Bank its not what it implies

ginkotsu: What does it imply?

Both:

It's guy love between two guys…

Miyu: O.o

Em: I KNEW IT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	49. Dead Bodies Everywhere Naraku

Em: Thank you TerraBB4eva thank you sooo much!

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha or dead bodies everywhere by korn!

Naraku is on another kill everyone spree and why not sing while he's at it.

Naraku:

Come on, step inside, and you will realize.  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be.  
What's your vision?  
You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
I cant live that lie.

Naraku and Kagura:  
Hey!  
I've sick mom,  
With a ed dad.  
Dealing with your life.  
Dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one. 

Naraku:  
Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that sht on me.  
Let me live my... life.

Naraku and Kagura:  
You want me to be, something I can never ever be!

You want me to be, something I can never ever be!

Naraku:  
Dead bodies everywhere!

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere

Dead bodies everywhere


	50. Ying Tong Song Sesshy and inu

Miyu: THANK YOU SO MUCH 4gVn sOuL! Em and I couldn't stop laughing after hearing Ying Tong Song!

Em: We love you all! And we're sorry we didn't update in awhile we've been busy!

Disclaimer: we don't own the ying tong song by spike milligan

Sesshomaru:

There's a song that I recall  
My mother sang to me.  
Spriggs (off): Oh! (a sigh)  
Tenor: She sang it as she tucked me in  
When I was ninety-three.

Inuyasha: I diddle, I. Who was that bum?(jaken appears in thought bubble)

Inuyasha Sesshomaru:  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po,  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong (inuyasha drops behind)  
Ying tong iddle I po

Sesshomaru: Keep up lad up.

Kagome: what did you call Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru and inuyasha:

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po

sesshomaru: lad

sesshomaru and Inuyasha:

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po (lad)  
Iddle I po (lad)

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong (Inuyasha: iddle) (Sesshomaru: ying tong)  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong iddle

Sesshomaru (spoken):  
Ying tong iddle I po!  
(short raspberry, Secombe)

Inuyasha Sesshomaru: Oh!  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Iddle I po!

Sesshomaru:  
Ying. Ying tongy tongy.  
Ying tong iddle I po.  
Ying tong iddle I po.  
(Secombe under this: What a lovely lovely boy!)  
(or Secombe under this: What a lovely melody devine!)  
Ying ying ying tongy tongy.  
(Kagura: Get out the rifle, sir.)  
(Naraku: Get off the record.)  
Sesshomaru:Yeeeng.  
Ying tong ying tong d'gy-n'o.  
Ying tong d'ga.  
(Naraku:: Get away.) 

Sesshomaru:

D'g d'g d'ga.  
Ying tong iddle I po.

Seagoon:Hear that crazy rhythm  
Driving me insane.  
Strike your partner on the bonce (bonk?).  
(thump)  
Eccles: Ooh. I felt no pain.  
(Seagoon screeches)

Seagoon, Bluebottle and Eccles:  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying...

(harp chord rises)

Soprano: Take me back to Vienna...

(Raspberry section, probably Milligan)

Bloodnok: Ohhhhh!  
Eccles: Oh!

(harp chord)

Soprano: Take me back to Vienna, where the...

(crash!)

Seagoon, Spriggs and Bluebottle (far off):  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po

(mad dash to foreground)

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
(Spriggs: where's he going lad?)  
(BB: I don't know)  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po

Seagoon: LOOK OUT!  
(cry from Bluebottle)

(mad dash to distance)

(hastily)  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po

(dash to foreground)

Ying tong...

(whine of bomb dropping, explosion)

Double speed, but same tempo, Goons:

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Iddle I po.

Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Iddle I po.

One: Ying! Tongy tongy tongy.  
Yiddy diddy diddy da daaa. Ying diddy.  
Ying tong diddle. Yiddada boo.  
(rhythmic thigh slapping, raspberry)

All Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Ying tong ying tong  
Ying tong iddle I po  
Iddle I po.

Eccles: Whoooooh!


	51. special fun song!

Em: Ok so i was watching the sponge bob square pants movie.

Miyu: omg! I WAS TOO!

Em: They played this song i must make in this fanfic cause I love it so much.

Miyu: OMG! ME TOO! (btw people no matter how stupid I seem in the fanfic im not really stupid in real life thankssss –miyu)

Inuyasha is made fun of for being a hanyou so he shows his hanyou pride off to sesshy!

Inuyasha  
I'm a happy hanyou!  
All:  
ROCK!  
Inuyasha:  
Your a goofy demon  
All:  
ROCK!  
Inuyasha:  
Were all gonna kick your butt  
All:  
ROCK!  
Inuyasha  
hanyo hanyou half demon  
All:  
ROCK  
Inuyasha:  
Put your human away.  
Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to stay i say no way!  
All:  
NO!  
Inuyasha:  
Way no no no no way  
I'm a hanyou you say when you say i'm a hanyou  
I say say it again and then i say thanks!  
all:  
THANKS!  
Inuyasha:  
Thank you very much.  
So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try.  
The demon and human inside will set you free!  
I'm a happy hanyou.  
all:  
ROCK!  
inuyasha  
your a poop! (points at sesshy, sesshy rolls eye and leaves and flips off inuyasha)  
all:  
ROCK  
spongebob:  
Were all gonna kick sesshy butt.  
all:  
Rock!  
spongebob:  
hanyou hanyou half demon. yeah!

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha this song or spongebob!

em: review pleaseeeee!

Miyu: and look at our other fanfic!


	52. RESULTS!

Miyu: OKAYY! PEOPLE EVERYONE HAS MY PERMISSION TO THROW THINGS AT ME! **mumbles under breath**

Em: MIYU! TELL THEM!

Miyu:okay okay I kinda sorta forgot to pput this up like 3 months ago and its all my fault and im REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry!

EM: Alright, now that everyone knows its all YOUR fault and NOT mine, here it is, the competition. AS I promised this is a special one cause i will review the best suggestion i got so far. But before we start let's first interview our favorite song we already did!

Miyu: The one with the most votes was ...A TIE! Between Koga's Hungry like the Wolf, and Sesshy's I'm too Sexy...

So here's Em with Koga well I get to interview sexy sesshy later:**Wink**:

Em: So exactly why'd you sing this song?

Koga: Because you mde me this is your fanfic!

Em: (anime sweat dropped)

take two!

Em: So exactly why'd you sing this song?

Koga: Because i was hungry! (and i'm a wolf)

Em: good enough, so did you relize Hakkaku and Ginta in the back?

Koga: too hungry too.

Em: uh huh?

Koga: You seen Kagome around

Miyu on stage crew starts cracking up. (Miyu: HAHAHA Koga thinks the song's actually about food!)

Em: But what about ayame you like her cooking right! Hense-point-of-song?!

Koga: Oh yeah her?

Miyu starts laughing harder.

Koga: hmm... threesome sounds fun (but that makes me more hungry)

SO HERE'S MY INTERVIEW WITH SESSHY!

Miyu:**sqeals when sesshy walks in**:

Sesshy:**raises his eyebrow**:

Miyu: so sesshy…may I call you sesshy oh well w/e…what made you choose the song?

Sesshy: Well uh you and Em wrote the fanfic so you chose it… :**Miyu kicks sesshy :sesshy glares:**

Miyu:**through grited teeth**: so why did u choose the song again

Sesshy:now has cocky look on face: (yes sesshy just showed emotion OMG!) Because I'm very sexy.

Miyu:**dreamily:** yes, yes you are…so what do you think of koga who you tied with

Sesshy: I think he's scum. I mean please he's a WOLF even come close to this sesshomaru lord of the western lands!

Miyu:**glares not talking to him anymore:** … :**mutters**: I'm a would demon you bastard…oh well your sexy so I can't stay mad at you for long!

Sesshy: yes well who can?! Besides my half brother :**scoffs**:

Miyu:**fangirl squeal again**: okay oaky I know My name is Miroku's Girlfriend but the one I made first is Riku Lady of The Western Lands so IM MARRIED TO SESSHY I JUST CHANGED MY NAME:**sticks out tongue**:

Sesshy:**runs away with WIFE Miyu**:

Em: Ok? WEIRD! anyway that's all for now? Now the recommended song i liked most... With the special interview at the end! Dirty Girl by Terri Clark.  
sent in by Cobaltheart! congrats!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or the song Dirty Girl by Terri Clark!

Sango (talking to someone):

Four wheels churnin' up a fresh green pasture  
Throwin' mud pies everywhere  
I'm beside you yellin' 'Faster, faster'  
Wind whippin' through my tangled hair

And you know (you know)   
There's nothin' like it in the world  
When we're out there underneath the sun  
And I'm a dirty girl

Miroku:

Wait me? You mean me? (no answer) SHIT!

Sango:  
I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday  
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day   
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl) 

You'll be workin' on that El Camino  
Bustin' knuckles with a monkey wrench  
I'll come sneakin' up and whisper real low  
What you really need's a three-sixteenths

Miroku:

This is the worst torture yet.

Sango:  
And you know (you know)  
There's nothin' like it in the world  
When we're underneath the hood  
And I'm a dirty girl

I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday  
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day  
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl)

And you know (you know)  
There's nothin' like it in the world  
It might be axle grease or Mississippi mud  
But when you touch my cheek and leave a little smudge  
I'll be your dirty girl

Miroku:

(starts to cry) who-are-you-TALKING ABOUT!

Sango:  
I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday  
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day   
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl)  
I get to be a dirty girl  
Four wheels churnin' up a fresh green pasture  
Throwin' mud pies everywhere   
I'm beside you yellin' 'Faster, faster'  
Wind whippin' through my tangled hair

And you know (you know)  
There's nothin' like it in the world  
When we're out there underneath the sun  
And I'm a dirty girl

I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday   
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day  
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl)

You'll be workin' on that El Camino  
Bustin' knuckles with a monkey wrench  
I'll come sneakin' up and whisper real low  
What you really need's a three-sixteenths

And you know (you know)  
There's nothin' like it in the world  
When we're underneath the hood  
And I'm a dirty girl

I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday  
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day  
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl)

And you know (you know)  
There's nothin' like it in the world  
It might be axle grease or Mississippi mud   
But when you touch my cheek and leave a little smudge  
I'll be your dirty girl

I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday   
Feel my skin against a string of pearls  
Or when we hang out and  
It's just a fun day  
You know I love it when I  
Get to be a dirty  
Get to be a dirty girl (dirty girl)  
I get to be a dirty girl

Miroku: I get it! no more gropping other girls!

Miyu: Now to the interview...

Em:

So Sango are you actually a 'dirty girl'

Sango:

No.

Em: So why did you sing it?

Sango:

(sigh) well earlier today Miroku gropped a new record of women and started singing girls. Which really got me mad so.

Em:

You got mad at him? Man he's such a poop sometimes.

Miyu:

**:Sigh**: Emily…I know your trying to cut back on the cursing...and I am too but do u have to call him a poop? By the way Emily whats a poo- OOOOO LOOK A BUTTERFLYYYY:**follows butterfly off cliff**:**laughs while falling**:

Sango:

Miyu's always-

Em:

Yes! I know! YES!

Sango:

Errr... thanks for listening chow!

Miyu:**lands and surprisingly isn't hurt and is still laughing:**

Read and review and we'll give you a cookie- COOOKKIIIEEE:**laughing hysterically while holding a cookie and being dragged off by the nice people in the white coats**:


	53. Remember the name

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha this fanfic or the song remember the name by fort minor

Miyu:so I love this song and its been stuck in my head so I decided to post it (with ems permission first of course!)

So a group of kids around the age of 14, 15 want to learn how to fight like sesshy, roku, inu, naraku, bankotsu, and suikotsu so while teaching them they sing to try to explain it:

Miroku:

You ready?! Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!) 

Everyone lines up

Sesshy:  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! 

Miyu: YEAY SESSHY!

inuyasha:   
- He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fk em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Nar's pickin it up! let's go! 

Inuyasha does a backflip while fighting sesshy

naraku:  
Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him 'cause he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist 

Tenticles come out of him

Suikotsu:  
It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one that set the west in flames  
Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fkin with S. Dot! 

**turns into that demon thingy**

all:  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! 

**the kids try and fail**

Bankotsu:  
They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fkin anihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cop, the type women wanna be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat 

**bank takes out his sword and does all these really cool moves**

sesshy:  
INU! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym? No  
He's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do give a hundred percent 

**POISON CLAW!**

inuyasha:  
Forget sessh - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he, writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfkers he runs with, those kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?! 

all of them fight

Miroku:  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Miyu and Em join the fight

All:

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Em and Miyu kick everyones asses!

Naraku:  
Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop! 


	54. u & ur hand kag sango

Miyu: mmk so miyu is getting tired of the usual kag/inu and sang/roku cuz its getting OLD! Sooooo miyus changing it uppppppp!

Disclaimer: I no own inuyasha or this fan fic or this song…which I will name at the bottom of the fanficcccccccccc

Kagome and Sango:

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But you see

Sesshy: WHAT IM NOT A DICKHEAD

Kagome:  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight 

Sesshy: YOU ARE HERE FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT! I DON'T PAY YOU FOR…wait….nevermind your right

Sango:  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh,uh, buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
A'ight

Sesshy: BOYFRIENDS?!

Miyu: IM NOT A BOY!Kagome:  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break  
Break it down 

Sesshy: OH ILL BREAK SOMETHING UP!

Sango:  
In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha? 

Sesshy: no im nottt kikyo promised me I wouldn't

Miyu:**hits sesshy:** OH YOU ARE SO GOING HOME ALONE

Kagome:  
Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight 

Em: uh guys hes gone…miyu brought him home and kagoem since inuyasha doesn't want you doesn't that m,ean its also just you and YOUR hand tonight?

Both:  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just u + ur hand tonight

Kagome and Sango look around

Kagome: Where did everyone go?

Sango: I don't know wanna grab a pizza?

Kagome: OKAY!

**they walk off**

Miyu: the name of the song is called U & UR Hands by PINK! LOVE YA GUYSS! BUH BYEEE!

PLZ REVIEW!


	55. monster mash naraku

em: heres one of my favorite songs! i was thinking whats a funny song? because we've been doing toooooo many serious songs (glares at miyu)

Miyu: it wasn't my fault i swear!

em: Anyways, here we go!

Miyu: IT WAS NARAKUS FAULT!

Em: Ok post the song!

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the song monster mash by Bobby Pikket

Naraku is making more of those weird people things

Naraku:

I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise

Kagura and Kanna:  
He did the mash

Naraku:  
He did the monster mash

Kagura and Kanna:  
The monster mash

Naraku:  
It was a graveyard smash

Kagura and Kanna:  
He did the mash

Naraku:  
It caught on in a flash

Kagura and Kanna:  
He did the mash

Naraku:  
He did the monster mash

Hakudoshi: uhh this ones a little weird (Hakudoshi points to the inuyasha like demon naraku made winking and him, shudders)

Kagura and Kanna:

WHA OOOOOOOHHHHH

Naraku:  
From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes

Kagura and kanna:  
They did the mash

Naraku:  
They did the monster mash

Kagura and Kanna:  
The monster mash

Naraku:  
It was a graveyard smash

Kagura and Kanna:  
They did the mash

Naraku:  
It caught on in a flash

Kagura and Kanna:  
They did the mash

Naraku:  
They did the monster mash 

Kagura and Kanna:

WHAAA OOOOOOOHHHHH

Naraku:  
The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolf Man(koga comes out of no where confused)  
Dracula and his son 

Kagura and Kanna:

WHAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" 

Kagura and Kanna:  
They played the mash

Naraku:  
They played the monster mash

Kagura and Kanna:  
The monster mash

Naraku:  
It was a graveyard smash

Kagura and Kanna:  
They played the mash

Naraku:  
It caught on in a flash

Kagura and Kanna:  
They played the mash

Naraku:  
They played the monster mash

Inuyasha like demons meets the real inuyasha... kagome: SIT! (fwoom) ok so its that one.

Kagura and Kanna:

WHAA OOOOHHHH

Naraku:  
Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He opened the lid and shook his fist  
And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"

Kagura and Kanna:  
It's now the mash

Naraku:  
It's now the monster mash

Kagura and Kanna:  
The monster mash

Naraku:  
And it's a graveyard smash

Kagura and Kanna:  
It's now the mash

Naraku:  
It's caught on in a flash

Kagura and Kanna:  
It's now the mash

Naraku:  
It's now the monster mash 

Kagura and Kanna:

WHAA OOOOHHHH

Naraku:  
Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my monster mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

Naraku Kagura Kanna hakudoshi and the demon like inuyasha thing:  
Then you can mash  
Then you can monster mash  
The monster mash  
And do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash  
You'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash

Then you can monster mash

Kagura and Kanna:

WHAAA OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH **fades out**


	56. eBay roku

DISCALIMER: I no own Inuyasha, this fanfic, or the song eBay by Weird Al the originakl song by the backstreet boys.

I also don't own the idea for this chapter all credit for that goes to 4gVn sOuL!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!! Em and I are big weird al fans!

Miroku:

Yeaaahh

A used...pink bathrobe

A rare...mint snowglobe

A Smurf...TV tray

I bought on eBay

Kagome: THAT COSTS MONEY!

Miroku:

My house...is filled with this crap

Shows up in bubble wrap

Most every day

What I bought on eBay

Kagome: YOU MEAN _**MY**_ HOUSE!

Miroku:

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)

Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)

Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)

They had it on eBay

Kagome: you bid on his toupee!?

Miroku:

I'll buy...your knick-knack

Just check...My feedback

"A++!" they all say

They love me on eBay

Kagome: you didn't even know what eBay was till five minutes ago!

Miroku:

Gonna buy (a slightly damaged golf bag)

Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)

(From some guy) I never met in Norway

Found him on eBay

Kagome: NORWAY!

Miroku:

I am the type who is liable to snipe you

With two seconds left to go, whoa

Got Paypal or Visa, whatever'll please ya

As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy...your tchotchkes

Sell me...your watch, please

I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy...)

I'm highest bidder now

Kagome: yea you beat me on buying that thong..and that's my moms visa!

Miroku:

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)

(From that world-wide garage sale)

(Hey! A Dukes of Hazzard ashtray)

Oh yeah...(I bought it on eBay)

Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)

Wanna buy (a case of vintage tube socks)

(Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre)

(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcett poster)

(Pez dispensers and a toaster)

(Don't know why...The kind of stuff you'd throw away)

(I'll buy on eBay)

What I bought on eBay

Kagome: WHYYYYY!??? WHYYYY MIROKU??!!! WHYYYYY?????????????????????

Em: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Hey! Miroku _**I **_wanted that naussiccaa movie:**pouts in corner with tamaki from **_**ouran high school host club.**_

Miyu: poor em….PLEASE REVIEWW!

Em: stops pouting and comes over to where miyu is oh yeah and we wont be able to respond to your reviews or update from the 21st-the 26th we will be away on a trip. SORRY!

WE LOVE YA GUYSS!

-em and miyu


	57. 150 REVIEWS!

Em: (puts down keyboard, haha get it? instead of pencil cause i right it... yeah) OMG! ily all for all your awesome reviews! We really appreciate

Miyu: (toasts) YEAH! omg omg i fell really happy!!

Em: Yeah cause i feel like im going to start posting stories again!

Miyu: You stopped?!!?!?!?!?!?

Em: Er.. i had a brain fart. BUT I GOT OVER 20 NEW IDEAS!

MIYU: YEAH !

chibi inuxkag476 - em: our specail 150th veiwer! miyu: ur all special though

inuyashalover411299

cobaltHeart

xxjazzygurlxx

gothgirl-narutofan

Delilah Sensei

ily Vic Migongna

SapphireShell91

4gVn SoUl

terrabb4eva  
dark genie  
azumi kiribashi  
im-a-weird-girl  
loved forever

ninbunny alchemist  
get-crunked

prettystargurl

assassin of legends

nango

sesshylover907  
ffx2lover

vgirl4

inuyashaloverleo4

sanquinary tears

xcurnessx

shoushin

your-brown-eyed-angel

xxsapphiredragonxx

windpretear

rosewolfofheaven

darkkyubi

paintupurple

Miyu and em: THANKS YOU

Miyu: oh yea and if we 4got u or misspelled your name wrong please forgive us it is my fault I was IMing em the names…. D WE 3 U ALLL!


	58. Amish Paradise Kaede

Em: OMG! 150 reviews.

Miyu: Em does that mean we make a ty chapter next chpy?

Em: YEAH! also hear is this chpys song!

Kaede is a villager farmer right? Well i guess its only fair to say shes nonelectric using person.like an amish... Uh oh...

Kaede:

As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain  
I take a look at my hubbys and realize he's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an Amish like me

Inuyasha: (listening to ipod)

Kaede:

You know, I shun fancy things like electricity

(Kaede pulls out inus ipod and breaks it)  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows  
Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... fool  
And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that  
Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline  
Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin  
But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine  
Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 1699

Kagome: I prefer 2007 thanks (goes through well due to suffering lack of technoligy)

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
I've churned butter once or twice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
It's hard work and sacrifice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We sell quilts at discount price  
Living in an Amish paradise

(Shippo kicks Kaede cause he hates this song)

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week  
I just smiled at him and turned the other cheek  
I really don't care, in fact I wish him well  
'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell  
But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it  
An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of  
I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat  
And my homies all I agree I look good in black... fool  
If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically impaired

Shippou cries in corner...

Kaede:  
There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar  
Not a single luxury  
Like Robinson Caruso  
It's as primitave as can be

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We're just plain and simple guys  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no time for sin and vice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We don't fight, we all play nice  
Living in an Amish paradise

Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter  
Raised a barn on Monday, soon I'll raise another  
Think you're really rightous? Think you're pure in heart?  
Well, I know I'm a million times as humble as thou art  
I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes wanna be like  
On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife  
So don't be vain and don't be whiny  
Or else, my brother, I might just have to get medieval on your heinie

Inuyasha leaves this hole no electricity thing is saddening.

Kaede:  
We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We're all crazy Mennonites  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no cops or traffic lights  
Living in an Amish paradise  
But you'd probably think it bites  
Living in an Amish paradise


	59. Here in your arms inu kag em miyu

Miyu: sup my loversss?! Cha! Thjis is miyuuu! I've changed a bit since you've last heard from me but I have the same sense of humor! Emmie is coming over 2 my house tomorrow and we're gonna have so much firkin fun with this story so send in lotsa suggestions today mmk!? We're gonna try to get them posted by tomorrow or Saturday!!! 33 heres a request by the awesome…the amazing…. the BRILLIANT…SapphireShell91!!!!! I listened to it and I think its pretty firkin awesome!

Disclaimer: emmerz and me don't own here in your arms by hellogoodbye!!

Kagome talked to Miyu ealier and realized this is Inuyasha KARAOKE! Not Inuyasha MUSICAL sooooooo for the first time EVER (in this fanfic) Inuyasha and kagome are in EMZ AND MIYUS HOMETOWN! YEAH! They're in Applebee's on karaoke night and Inuyasha's upp!

Inuyasha:

I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here 

Miyu: hahaha he probably doesn't know what a car even is!!

Inuyasha:

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
oh, Our lips can touch here 

Em: aww he must be singing to…ME!

Inuyasha:  
you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms 

Kagome: awwww he's singing to ME!

Inuyasha:  
cuz, I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
well I like where you sleep... here 

**:em and kagome get in a cat fight**:

Inuyasha:

you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

**:miyu breaks up the fight**:

Inuyasha:  
oh, Our lips, can touch

Our lips, can touch…here

Miyu:**claps to the beat and sings along!**:

Inuyashasmirks:  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms 

**:miyu, em, and kagome get up on stage**:

Inuyasha, Em, Kagome, and Miyu

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your…arms

Here, here, here, here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Em: so Inuyasha who WERE u singing to?

Inuyasha: you of course!

**:em squeals**:

**:Kagome stalks off:**

**:miyu smirks:**

EM + Miyu: kayyz! That's all 4 now! Remember REVIEW AND SEND SUGGESTIONS!!

Miyu: and…..i have now got a name on and I have posted and em has posted a story there that we would LOVE if you guys read it my pen name is evil- authoress-miyu fits right??

Em: also! We have another story that miyu has posted and another one BY miyu that we would LOVE 4 u 2 check out they are under miyus pen name here on so yea…sorry we had 2 advertise!

Both: LOVE U ALL! 33


	60. potential break up song kag

Discalimer: DON"T OWN INUYASHA OR THE POTENTIAL BREAKUP SONG BY ALY AND AJ!

em: Omg i cant stop this song!

Miyu: YEAH! Kay so em sent this 2 me 2 days ago and I 4got 2 post it…yea I no im slow and stupid lol but of course right as im about to post it we get a review from our 150th reviewer: chibi inuxkag476 so ½ credit (sorry not full cuz em typed it and sent it 2 me b4 u but u still get ½ credit for thinking of it and we still love all ya guys! Plz don't b offended) goes to chibi inuxkag476!!!!!!!!!

another fight between inuyasha and kagome where she goes home again.

Kagome:

La da da da da da  
La da da da da da  
La da da da da da da

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my Birthday  
My stupid Birthday

Inuyasha: **looks sad**

Kagome:  
I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked

drops bow and arrow

Kagome:

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see,  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go!  
Cause without me you know you're lost,  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me

**flash back to the kikyo with the sacred arrow**

Kagome:  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me

**shows inuyasha and kagome killing naraku**

Kagome:  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, living for me

This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that

**shows kikyo kissing Inuyasha**

Kagome:  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home!  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me

shows kagome and Inuyasha living together in a hut

Kagome:  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me

**shows inuyasha saving kagome from naraku**

Kagome:  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living  
'til you're living, living for me 

**kagome and koga dance**

You can try  
You can try  
You know that I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly,dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me

Koga: ill live with u!

Kagome:  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me

Naraku: I WON U FAIR AND SQUARE ITS NOT MY FAULT INUYASHA SUCKS AT CHECKERS! 

Kagome:  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me 

Miroku: I live for u every--gets pulled away by sango

Kagome:  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me

Inuyasha: what do you mean by potential? And whos album? Wait…WHAT IS an album? 

Kagome:  
This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be

Inuyasha: you... !

Kagome:

La da da da da da

La da da da da da

La da da da da da da


	61. just the 2 of us

Disclaimer: Bill Withers Just the Two of Us

Em: HAHA ANOTHER GENIOUS STROKE OF MINE!

Miyu: omg em this is crazy weird.

Em:Yeah but so am i

Naraku is alone with the sacred jewel all day so i just ya know.. wonder...

Naraku:

I see the sacred jewel raindrops fall

And the beauty of it all

Is when the sun comes shining through

To make those rainbows in my mind

When I think of you some time

And I want to spend some time with you

sacred jewel:

Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us, Naraku:_just the two of us_

Sacred Jewel:

Just the two of us

Building magical castles in the sky

Just the two of us, _you and I_

Sacred Jewel:

We look for love, no time for tears

Wasted water's all that is

And it don't make no flowers grow

Good things might come to those who wait

Not to those who wait too late

We got to go for all we know

Naraku:

I hear the crystal raindrops fall

On the window down the hall

And it becomes the morning dew

Darling, when the morning comes

And I see the morning sun

I want to be the one with you

Sacred Jewel:

...Building big castles way on high...

_Naraku and sacred jewel:_

_Just the two of us_

Just the two of us

_We can make it(0.o), just the two of us_

Let's get together, baby

_Just the two of us_

Just the two of us

_We can make it, just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it, just the two of us_

_We can make it, just the two of us_

_We can make it, just the two of us_

Kagura walks in... And immediately wishes she handt.


	62. somebodys watching me sesshy

Discalimer: don't own somebody's watching me by beat freaks or inuyasha.

Em: I heard this song i immediately was like SESSHY!

Sesshy:

I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (oh oh oh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Tell me, is it just a dream  
(fangirls stalking sesshy outside.)  
I'm just an average man with an average life  
I work from nine to five, hey hell, I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone in my average home  
But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone, and  
(shoes images of nude fan art.)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (oh oh oh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Tell me, is it just a dream


	63. welcome to my life kanna inu

Miyu: okay so em asked me to get a song for kanna that was kinda goth...and I LOVE this song and thought It fit tell me if u think diffently don't worry we r still posting ur suggestions!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story, Inuyasha, or Welcome to My life.

One day Inuyasha and Kanna were fighting and Inuyasha said "HOW CAN YOU WORK FOR THAT BASTARD? LET ME GUESS YOU LIVE IN HIS LIFE OF LUXORY?"

Kanna:

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

Inuyasha: no my room doesn't lock…I don't even have a room! 

Kanna:  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Inuyasha: Nope, no I dont 

Kanna:  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Inuyasha: YOU TRY GROWING UP BEING HANYOU! 

Kanna:  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Inuyasha: oddly enough I can relate to you 

Kanna:  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me 

Inuaysha: YES I DO! IDNT WE JUST GO OVER THIS?

Kanna:  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life 

Inuyasha: okay I get it

Kanna:  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like 

Inuyasha: EVERYONE has lied to my face including myself…-.-

Kanna:  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) 

Inuyasha: **cries remembering his childhood**

Kanna:  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

PLEASE REVIEW!

SAD CHAPTER!

Miyu: aww Inuyasha **hugs**

Em: THAT'S ALL! LEAH STOP HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND **bites leah** PLEASE REVIEW!


	64. princes of the universe sesshy inu

THIS SUGESTION WAS BY: moglinater THANK YOU MOGLINATER!

Inuyasha:

Here we are.born to be kings.  
Were the princes of the universe.  
Here we belong.fighting to survive.  
In a world with the darkest powers.  
And here we are.were the princes of the universe.

Sesshy: what do you mean WE?!

Sesshomaru:  
Here we belong.fighting for survival.  
Weve come to be the rulers of your world.  
I am immortal.i have inside me blood of kings.  
I have no rival.no man can be my equal.  
Take me to the future of your world.  
Born to be kings.princes of the universe.

Inuyasha: idiot your rival is ME! And Naraku!

Inuyasha:  
Fighting and free.got your world in my hand.  
Im here for your love and Ill make my stand.

Kagome: AWWW inuyasha!

Both:  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
No man could understand.my power is in my own hand.  
Ooh.ooh.ooh.ooh.people talk about you.  
People say youve had your day.  
Im a man that will go far.  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars.  
With my sword and head held high.

Naraku: hey why aren't I singing?

Sesshy:  
Got to pass the test first time - yeah.  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day.  
But I can prove you wrong cos Im right first time.  
Yeah.yeah.alright.watch this man fly.  
Bring on the girls.

**fangirls run in**

Both:  
Here we are.born to be kings.were the princes of  
The universe.here we belong.born to be kings.  
Princes of the universe.fighting and free.  
Got the world in my hands.Im here for your love.  
And Ill make my stand.  
We were born to be princes of the universe.

**inuyasha and sesshy fight over who's king….then they find out the song is by a band named queen and get really confused**

DISCLAIMER: I dont own princes of the universe by queen or this fanfic or inuyasha


	65. music is my HOT HOT SEX! D

Miyu: sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick and busy with helping my brother and his fiancé find wedding stuff…so ya...D

So this is a spaz song ... per usually. So Kagome was bored of the fighting and started singing!!!

Kagome:From all the drugs the one i like more is musicFrom all the junks the one i need more is musicFrom all the boys the one i take home is musicFrom all the ladies the one i kiss is music (muah!)

Everyone heres here singing

Kagome:

Music is my boyfriendI

Inuysha:Music is my girlfriend

Kagome:

Music is my dead end

Shippou:Musics my imaginary friend

Sango:

Music is my brother

Kaede:

Music is my great-grand-daughter

Shouta:

Music is my sister

Naraku:

Music is my favorite mistress(?)

Miyu: uhhhhhh

Kikyo and Kohaku:From all the shit the one i gotta buy is musicFrom all the jobs the one i choose is music

Inuyasha and miroku:

From all the drinks the one i get drunk is musicFrom all the bitches the one i wannabe is music

Em: YA MUSIC!

Kagome:Music is my beach house

Sango:

Music is my hometown

Miroku:

Music is my kingsize bed

Shippo:

Musics where I meet my friends

Inuyasha:

Music is my hot hot bath

Sesshomaru (wink):

Music is my hot hot sex

Kagura:

Music is my back rub

Kagome:

My Music is where i'd like you to touch

Miyu: Kagome I don't wanna touch u anywhere

Hojo:Claro-que-sim

Kikyo:

Fui escoteira-mirim

Kagura:

Direto da escola, não

Naraku:

Não ia cheirar cola

Kohaku and Kanna:

Nem basquete, pebolim

Myoga and Kaede:

O que eu gosto não é de graça

band of seven:

O que gosto não é farsaTem guitarra, bateria, computador saindo som

sesshomaru and rin:

Alguns dizem que mais alto que um furacão (rhéum)

Band of sevenL

Perto dele eu podia sentir

Miroku and that yellow floaty turn into thing:

Saía de seu olho e chegava em mim

Sango:

Sentada do seu lado

Shippo

Eu queria encostar

Inuyasha:

Faria o tigela até o sol raiar

Shouta and grandpa and mom ... and cat:

Debaixo do lençol

Kagome:

Ele gemia em ré bemolFiquei tensaMas tava tudo bemEle é fodão, mas eu sei que eu sou também

Miyu: uhhh ohkayy w/e u guys say

minutes after song end:

Jaken: wait guys did i miss something?

Miyu: ohkayyy so at the end it was bugging me that I didn't no what the words meant so I looked on google translator and the only language that could translator most of the words into English was Portuguese please tell me if I am wrong but here are the translated lyrics they are kinda of weird and funny:

Of course I escoteira-Mirim Out of the school, not There was sniffing glue Not basketball, pebolim What I like is not for free What I like is not farce Have guitar, drums, leaving computer sound Some say higher than a hurricane rhéum Near him I could feel Saía of your eye and arrived in me Sentada on your side I wanted encostar Would bowl until the sun raiar Under the blanket He gemia in ré flat I was tense But tava everything well He is fodão, but I know that I am also

Disclaimer: I don't own music is my hot hot sex by **CANSEI DE SER SEXY **yay! Lol I also don't own this fanfic emmie does WE LUV YA ALL!


	66. Beautiful girls Miroku

Miyu: OMGOMGOMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was on a trip then I came back and had to do A LOT of work and Em had to study for a ceremony and OMG! Don't worry we didn't forget about you guys!! WE LOVE YOU! We were constantly thinking OMG WE NEED TO UPDATE!!! So now we are we shall do requests VERY SOON! WE LOVE YOU!

Okay so some really UGLY UGLY princess has fallen in love with Miroku and the only way he knows how to turn her down is to SING! And as usual LIE!

Miroku:You're way too beautiful girlThat's why it'll never workYou'll have me suicidal, suicidalWhen you say it's overDamn all these beautiful girlsThey only wanna do your dirtThey'll have you suicidal, suicidalWhen they say it's over

Sango: EXCUSE ME?! SHE'S SO DAMN UGLY! HER FACE SHOULD BE UNDER A PAPER BAG!

MirokuSee it started at the parkUsed to chill at the darkOh when you took my heartThat's when we fell apartCoz we both thoughtThat love lasts forever (lasts forever)

Sango: l-l-love? You don't sniff love sniff ME!?? sob

Miroku:

They say we're too youngTo get ourselves sprungOh we didn't careWe made it very clearAnd they also saidThat we couldn't last together (last together)

Inuyasha: YOU CAN'T!

Miroku:See it's very define, girlOne of a kindBut you mush up my mindYou walk to get declinedOh Lord...My baby is driving me crazy

Kagome: with a look like that I'd be driven crazy too!Miroku:It was back in '99Watchin' movies all the timeOh when I went away For doin' my first crimeAnd I never thought That we was gonna see each other (see each other)And then I came outMami moved me down SouthOh I'm with my girlWho I thought was my worldIt came out to beThat she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)Kagome: ….but you don't know what a movie is…and it's not even 1999 yet! Miroku:Now we're fussin'And now we're fightin'Please tell me whyI'm feelin' slightin'And I don't knowHow to make it better (make it better)You're datin' other guysYou're tellin' me liesOh I can't believeWhat I'm seein' with my eyesI'm losin' my mindAnd I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)You're way too beautiful girlThat's why it'll never workYou'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

Miyu:I'd be suicidal if I dated her (which I wouldn't I aint lesbo nothing against them)

PLZ REVIEW WE LUV U! we wanna get over 200 reviews plz help us! D


	67. GNO

THANKS TO DARK GENIE! WE ARE SO SORRY! Miyu has been really busy and couldn't post em's things! SO HERE WE GO DARK GENIE! (btw we are starting to take requests again but if u have more then one request we can only do one more then that is too much.

Kagome Sango Kanna Kagura Kikyo and some random girls rfrom some random vilage were going out to have some fun! But then Inuyasha called Kagomes cell.

Kagome:

Don't call me, leave me aloneNot gonna answer my phoneCause I don'tNo I won'tSee you

Inuyasha: hello?

Kagome:I'm out to have a good timeTo get you off of my mindCause I don'tAnd I won'tNeed you

Miroku: can u hear me now?

Kagome:Send out a 911We're gonna have some funHey boy, you know you better run!

Miroku: OH MY GOD WHY CAN'T I BE WITH THEM!?

Kagome:Cause it's a girl's nightIt's alrightWithout youI'm gonna stay outand play outWithout youYou'd better hold tightCause girl's nightsWithout you

Inuyasha: Well theres your explanationAll the girls:hoo hooLets go GNOhoo hooLets go GNOhoo hooLets go GNO lets go!

Shippo: GNO?? Huh?Kagome:

It's a girls nightI'll dance with somebody newWon't have to think about youAnd Who Knowswhat let gowill lead to

Inuyasha and Koga: ILL KILL HIM1

Sango:You'll hear from everyoneYou'll get the 411 Hey boy you knew this day would come

Miroku: SANGO! I TOLD YOU I ONLY LOVED YOUUUU!

All the girls:Cause it's a girl's nightIt's alrightWithout youI'm gonna stay out andplay outWithout youMiroku: i wanna play!

Kanna:hoo hoolets go with GNOhoo hoolets go GNOhoo hoolets go GNO lets go!

Shippo: SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HECK IS GNO!?

Sango:Hey boy don't you wish you coud've been a good boy?try to find another girl like me boyfeel me when i tell ya i'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line

Miroku: wasn't i a good boy?

Kagura:I sayHey boy don't you wish you could've been a good boy?try to find another girl like me boyfeel me when i tell ya I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line, (draw the line, draw the line)

Sesshomaru pops outta no where sesshy: listen kagura you were a one night stand (A/N O.O)

Everyone (including the guys but they're dressed up as girls)Cause it's aGirl's nightIt's alrightWithout youI'm gonna stay outand play outWithout youYou'd better hold tightcuz girl's nightWithout youhoo hooLets go GNOhoo hoolets go GNOhoo hoolets go GNO lets go!Its a girls nighthoo hoo hoo hoohoo hoo

Miyu: that was...disturbing!

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN GIRLS NIGHT OUT BY HANNAH MONTANA/ MILEY CYRUS!


	68. fun song

Disclaimer: we don't own……

em: i promised u a funny one so here goes nothing

Inuyasha:

I want to be the very bestLike no one ever wasTo catch shards is my real test

Kikyo:

Topurify them is my cause (oooh)

Miroku:

I willgrope across the landleachin' far and wide

Shippo:

Eachdifferent demonto understandThe power that's inside! (Power inside!)

KAgome:Inuyasha!It's you and me.I know it's my destiny!

Sango:Kohaku!Ooh you're my best friendIn a world we must defend!

Kagome:A heart so trueOur courage will pull us through

Kikyo:

You teach me and I'll teach you

all:

JEWELE SHARDS!(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Miroku:Every challenge along the wayWith courage I will face

Naraku:

I will battle everydayTo claim my rightful place! (grabs kikyo)

Inuyasha:

Come with me, the time is right!There's no better teamArm and arm, we'll win the fight!It's always been a dream!

All:JEWELE SHARDS!It's you and me.I know it's my destiny!

Sango:Ooh you're my best friend (points to kohaku)In a world we must defend!

Kagome:A heart so trueOur courage will pull us through

Kikyo:

You teach me and I'll teach you

All:

JEWELE-WELE SHARDDDSSS!(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Jewele shards)Jewel shards!It's you and me.I know it's my destiny!Jewele shard!Ooh you're my best friendIn a world we must defend!Jewele shards!A heart so trueOur courage will pull us throughYou teach me and I'll teach youJewele shards!(I'll catch you!)(Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!JEWELE SHARDS!

Disclaimer continued: POKEMON!

em: whatcha think

Miyu: wow...everyone this was allll ems idea……CRAZY I didn't spell check cuz I didn't feel like it luv ya all


	69. DUCK!

Miyu: kay so emmie showed this to me and I fell in love with it! Disclaimer at end

So Inuyasha got mad at shippo and was chasing him but when inuyasha wasn't looking shippo turned into a llama when inuyasha walked up to him he asked "shippo?" to which shippo replied:

here's a llamathere's a llamaand another little llamafuzzy llamafunny llamallama llamaduck

Miroku: AHH TALKING LLAMA!

Shippo:llama llamacheesecakellamatabletbrickpotatollamallama llamamushroomllamallama llamaduck

Naraku: CHEESECAKE WHERE?

Shippo:i was once a treehousei lived in a cakebut i never saw the waythe orange slayed the rakei was only three years deadbut it told a taleand now listen, little childto the safety rail

Kagome: how _**can**_ an orange slay a rake?

Shippo:did you ever see a llamakiss a llamaon the llamallama's llamatastes of llamallama llamaduck

Miroku:….blushes ive kissed a llama

Shippo:half a llamatwice the llamanot a llamafarmerllamallama in a caralarm a llamallamaduck

Rin: LLAMA LLAMA DUCK ! LLAMA LLAMA DUCK! LLAMA LLAMA DUCK! YAY DUCKIES!

Shippo:is THIS how it's told now?is it all so old?is it made of lemon juice?doorknobanklecoldnow my song is getting thini've run out of lucktime for me to retire nowand become a duck

shippo turns into a duck Inuyasha then realizes shippo is a duck and chases it

Rin: NO DON'T HURT THE DUCKIE!

Sesshomaru trips inuyasha to save to duckie then handed the duck(shippo) to rin with no emotion.

Em: OHKAYYY!!

Miyu: WE NEED MORE REVIEWS! LIKE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD WE LOVE U ALL PLZ REVIEW!

Disclaimer: we don't own llama llama duck D


	70. THANKS MOGLINATER!

Miyu: yo yo! BIG THANKS TO moglinater HERE IT IS!

Disclaimer: we don't own the idea 4 this chappie that goes to moglinater! We also don't own SMACK THAT!

Miroku ,Sesshy, Inuyasha , and Koga went out to have fun when they met a bucha girls.

Miroku:

ShadyConvictUp frontAkonSlim ShadyI see the oneCuz she be that lady

Sango: MIROKU!

Inuyasha:I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.And possibly bend you over.Look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get soreSmack that, oooh.Smack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get sore,Smack that, oooh.

Kagome: your not smacking ANYTHING BUT the FLOOR inuyasha! SIT!

Sesshy:Up front style. Ready to attack now.Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack got the whole thing packed down.Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now.I feel it. Go on and crack now.Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now.

Miyu: sniff SESSHY HOW COULD UUUUUU!

Koga:

Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down.Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now.

Ayame: that's MY money!

Miroku:I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.And possibly bend you over.Look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get soreSmack that, oooh.Smack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get sore,Smack that, oooh.

Kohaku: slaps miroku JERK!

Sesshy:Ooh! Looks like another club banger.They better hang on.When I throw this thang on.Get a little drink on. They goin' flip.For this Akon shit. You can bank on it.Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws.The way she climbs up and down them poles.Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls.Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers.Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her.Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're -I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase.No time to waste. Back to my place.Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away.Or more like a palace, shall I say

And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game.In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing!(Akon!)

Em: sesshy you may be rich but we've NEVER seen where you live not even Miyu has!

Inuyasha:I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.And possibly bend you over.Look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get soreSmack that, oooh.Smack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get sore,Smack that, oooh

Kikyo: INUYASHA! NO THEY'RE SOULS SHALL BE MINE!

Koga:Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'.Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'.Women just hoin'.Big booty rollin'.Soon I be all in them an' throwin D.Hittin' no less than 3.Block will style like wee, wee.Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately.

Ayame: now whos this Eminem person?!

All:I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.And possibly bend you over.Look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get soreSmack that, oooh.Smack that, all on the floor,Smack that, give me some more,Smack that, 'till you get sore,Smack that, oooh.

Miyu: thanks moglinater and because you suggested this you get to help us beat up the guys!

moglinater, em, ayame, miyu, kagome, kikyo, and kohaku beat up sesshy, inu, roku, and koga

Em: THANKS! PLZ REVIEW! WE LUV YOU ALL! EVERYONE WHO REVVIEWS GETS A COOKIE!


	71. THANKS SPRAT111!

Miyu: k THANKS TO: sprat111 YAY SPRAT!

Disclaimer: we don't own dude looks like a lady! Or the idea 4 this cahppie that goes to SPRAT111!

Miroku:

Cruised into a bar on the shoreHer picture graced the grime on the doorShe a long lost love at first biteBaby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alrightThat's right

Kagome: uhh miroku that's—

Koga:Backstage we're having the timeof our lives until somebody sayForgive me if I seem out of line Then she whippedd out of her guntried to blow me away

Jaken: koga that's master--

Inuyasha: OMG!

Inuyasha:Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Miroku:So never judge a book by its coverOr who you gonna love by your loverLove put me wise to her love in disguiseShe had the body of VenusLord imagine my surprise

Sesshy glares

Roku:

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Jaken: uh master inuyasha mroku I wouldn't do that if I were--

Koga:Baby let me follow you downLet me take peek dearBaby let me follow you downDo me, do me, do me all nightBaby let me follow you downTurn the other cheek dearBaby let me follow you downDo me, do me, do me, sue me

Sango: did you not get the point koga?

Miroku:What a funky ladyShe like it like it like it like thatHe was a lady

All but koga:

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady

Koga: miss will you marry me?

Sesshy: OMG I'M A DUDE!

sesshy chases koga

Miyu:ohhhkay thennn

Em: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA

Miyu: cuz sprat111 you chose this song you get to help sesshy kill koga! YAY!

hands sprat111 and axe!

Em: CYA! PLZ REVIEW!


	72. HERO!

Kagome:

Where have all the good men gone (glares at hojo)And where are all the gods?Where's the street-wise HerculesTo fight the rising odds?

Sango:

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?Late at night I toss and turn and dreamof what I needRin:I need a demonI'm holding out for a demon 'til the end of the night

Kagome:

He's gotta be strongAnd he's gotta be fastAnd he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Kagura:

I need a demonI'm holding out for ademon 'til the morning light

Sango:

He's gotta be sureAnd it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than lifeKagome:

Somewhere after midnightIn my wildest fantasy (goes through well)Somewhere just beyond my reachThere's someone reaching back for me

Kagura:

Racing on the thunder end rising with the heatIt's gonna take a demon man to sweep me off my feetSango:Up where the mountains meet the heavens aboveOut where the lightning splits the sea

Kagome:

I would swear that there's someone somewhereWatching me

Rin:Through the wind end the chill and the rainAnd the storm and the floodI can feel his approachLike the fire in my blood

Kagome and Sango:

I can find in my blood!

I can find in my blood!

Rin and Kagura:

I can find in my blood!

I can find in my bloo-ood!

Kagome

I need a demon!

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

Kagura:

And its gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon

and it's gotta be larger then life!

(hero hero!)

Kagome:

For he's gotta be strong

and he's gotta be fast

and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!

I need a hero!

Miyu: ems idea we decided not to put anything inbetween them cuz I think it speaks 4 itself

Disclaimer: we don't own I need a hero from shrek


End file.
